Pictures Of You
by Ainokki
Summary: "Nick can't get over Miley, though she has been with Liam over a year. Miley's trying to get rid of her Disney image and is willing to do anything to accomplish that. They both end up making decisions that may change their lives in fame forever. Niley."
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything but the storyline**

_"Say you love me more than you did befor_

_And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_But I'm coming home I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

_I'll always stay"_

Nick's heart started melting as he listened to the lyrics of Miley's new song called 'Stay'. It was amazing how beautifully that girl sang, and even more amazing were the songs she wrote. When Nick had first heard that Miley had a song called 'Stay' he was so sure that it was answer to his song also called 'Stay'. Now listening the song he was so happy, his heart jumping up and down.

Then, after almost 2 minutes of happiness he realized that the song might not be about him. Miley had her chance with Nick last spring but she'd chosen to be with Liam.

"Of course the song's about Liam..." Nick said out loud and shut down his computer.

"What's that you said?" Big Rob asked and took his headphones off.

"Nothing, just listened Miley's new song." Nick said quickly trying to avoid having that conversation with Rob. He didn't want to feel crappy again and talking about Miley would just make it worse.

"Nick, dude, look I'm sorry for you, but c'mon you got to get over this. You had your chance with Miley, twice actually. But it just doesn't work out with you two..." Rob said with an apologizing look.

"Yeah, I've heard it all before. And I know it's been over a year since we last were together and I already had moved on but then she had to say that stuff

about 'Full Circle' in Rio. Suddenly she's all over the place and everywhere I go I hear people talk about her. It's like she sucked me right back in this love triangle." Nick snapped to Rob.

"Well, I don't think they count it as a love triangle when there's two people totally in love with each other and one loser who just can't get over this one girl. Seriously Nick, I've never really understood what you see in her. I mean Selena's awesome girl and so was Nicole and still you somehow were able to push them away from you." Big Rob was trying to understand what was going on in Nick's head.

"Honestly? I have no idea. She just makes me feel like no one else. I think it's the fact that she always has something new to show and tell. Like after last year's pole dancing on TCA's; who could have guessed that she could pull out something like her music video for Can't be tamed. And with Miley there's always a challenge. Selena and Nicole were so easy. I need something more tortured and more epic. With Miley we're meant to be and I know it. It just hasn't been our time yet."

Rob shook his head and felt sorry for Nick. He was such a sucker for love stories and romance. When would he understand that Miley wanted totally different things. Miley wanted a bad boy, or older boy, or someone who would shock everyone else. Everyone else understood it, but Nick just didn't seem to have a clue.

"Well we just have to wait and see, but in the meantime could you please just, like, concentrate on your career and on the fact that we are in London, dude. Who knows, maybe you'll find some young British girl and you fall in love with her." Rob said while getting up from the sofa and walking to the door. He continued "I'll see ya in the morning, try to get some sleep and think about something else. Good night Nick."

"Good night Rob..." Nick muttered and opened his laptop and immediately heard Miley's voice coming out of the speakers. He listened as the song ended and then did what he always did when he was in this mood. He started listening to Miley's song "7 things" so that he would get reminded how jealous Miley had been the first time they were together and how badly he sometimes had treated her. Somehow listening to that song brought him back to the place where he knew that loving Miley was just bad for him, but it didn't change anything. Nick still missed her and he still wasn't quite ready to let go.

As he went to bed he opened his phone and sent a text "Miss you babe, wish I could be with you tonight". Then he went on dreaming about his loved one;

Miley was in his dreams the whole night.

**A/N: So my first ever published fanfiction story and this is the first chapter. As you can see**

**it's a Niley story and it's starting from this moment when her new album is being released. If someone**

**somehow happens to read this story then please comment and give me some notes. Being from Finland, my**

**english isn't very good, and I'm really sorry about that. **


	2. Chapter 2

_"Miss you babe, wish I could be with you tonight" _Will read the message a few times and every time he got a little bit angrier. Why would Nick be sending these kind of messages to Miley? He knew they used to be together, but Miley had been very clear when she had chosen to be with Will. Or did Miley still send these kind of messages to Nick too? Will was confused and annoyed. He heard Miley coming down from upstairs and quickly pressed 'delete' and put her cellphone back to where it were before.

He wasn't usually the jealous type, but with Miley he'd become this overprotective boyfriend. He didn't want anyone else to touch her, or talk to her, even the thought of someone thinking about Miley as more than a friend made him crazy. But he never showed that side to Miley. He knew that if he did, it would be over. Miley didn't want to be tied down she wanted to be as free as possible, experience as much as possible. And Will knew that their relationship wasn't as honest and wonderful as they said to the public. They had their fights and even though Miley said that she loved him, he knew that there was a part of her that never could truly love him and he didn't know why. Maybe her love for her career and her fans made it impossible for her to really commit herself to a relationship. Or maybe it was Nick and she was still in love with him, maybe she was only using him because he was good looking, older and no one expected them to date. But whatever it was, he didn't care. He was living one day at the time and loving her as much as possible. It was better than nothing. She was the most amazing girl he had ever met.

Miley walked down the stairs and saw Liam with her cellphone. "Any messages or calls? I'm waiting for one." She asked just to hear Will saying that her mom had called 10 minutes earlier to tell she was picking her up in two hours. Miley nodded and opened the fridge to take something to eat. Will went to the sofa and opened the TV to watch E! for fun. Miley didn't pay any attention to it and made her lunch, but then she heard something that got her attention.

"Nick Jonas has been spotted in London getting cosy with a co-worker Camilla Keslake. The 17-year-old Jonas Brother and the 22-year-old singer were seen having dinner together and then going to the movies together. Source tells us, that they seemed very private and happy with each other whispering to each other the whole time they were at the restaurant. Guess this means that the speculation of him getting back together with his former girlfriend also singer Selena Russo, isn't true."

"That's just gross" Miley muttered while pictures of Nick and Camilla were shown at the screen. How could Nick sink so low? She was so old, but she wasn't really one to judge. It wasn't like she hadn't dated older guys before. She hated to admit it but she still got a little jealous every time she heard Nick had a new lady in his life. But she was so over dating Nick. He was just so nice and shy and sweet all the time, she needed something new and fresh. Nick was just a reminder of Hannah Montana and how she got her career. She wanted to get away from that image and with Nick on her side, that would never happen. Still, Nick was the one who inspired her songs and it was great to say when some song was about Nick. And she hated to admit, but she thought it was really awesome that so many fan thought they should be together.

But even if Miley didn't want to date Nick, she really missed her best friend. But she felt too proud to call him, she needed him to take the first step. She knew that Nick would contact her when he was ready and she didn't want to push him, so she waited.

Mean while in London

"I'm so fucking stupid, why the hell did I send that stupid message? Of course she isn't going to answer, she doesn't want me like that. I should just jump from the window, that would be better for everyone and I wouldn't have to hate myself for being so extremely idiotic and sending her message like that." Nick mumbled and walked around his room. He was so angry at himself, he felt like hitting someone and ended up throwing his cellphone to the wall. And while he was angry at himself he was more angry to Miley who didn't answer to his messages, who apparently didn't love him or cared about him at all. But it wasn't really any news, last time they were in the same room together Miley told him that they weren't gonna be an item.

_Flashback_

_"Hi baby, you were so awesome tonight, I love you concerts, they are so full of energy." Nick said proudly to his best friend, to love of his life and soon to be girlfriend. He was full of smile and hugged Miley with all of his love. This was the night he was gonna ask her out, like for real this time and he wanted to be exclusive with her. And this time he was ready to let the whole world to know, this time he wasn't scared like the last time. He was sure that this was the night all of his dreams would come true._

_"Thanks.." Miley said and hugged him back awkwardly. She hated to see him so happy, knowing that she only had bad news for him. She loved him, but sometimes it just wasn't enough. She needed to think about her career and next steps in her life and being with Nick would just suck her right back to the drama and endless rumors about the two of them. "Nick we have to talk.." She said not really knowing what else she was going to say to him. There was no right words to say, he could never understand what she felt._

_"What about? I have something to tell too." Nick laughed and thought that this was it. The first day of the rest of their lives together, it was all gonna start now._

_"Umm, I really don't know how to say this, but. I mean we've gone trough so much together and you know that I love you so much. But I, I just don't know if we have any future together.." Miley said, and saw Nick's face going from such joy and happiness to seriousness and then she saw the sadness in his eyes. She hated to do something like this to Nick, but she knew she had to. "I love that we've reconnected this past few months, but I just I need to be with someone that doesn't bring such baggage with him. With us, there's always the past, always our fights and everything that went on with Selena. I Just can't handle it and even if I could I'm not sure if I wanted to. I, I'm so sorry Nick." She said and turned away from him, she didn't want to see him feeling this kind of pain._

_Nick didn't know what to say, he didn't feel anything. No joy anymore for sure, but there wasn't pain, he just felt numb. He got up and walked slowly out of the room, once he got to the hallway he started to hyperventilate and felt like passing out. He needed to lean to the wall so he wouldn't fall. He started to look for something from his pocket and then he found it. A deep blue box and he opened it to find a beautiful diamond ring. He was supposed to give it to Miley as promise ring. He close to box and started walking the hallway to get away from the arena. When he finally found an exit door he opened it and at the same time threw the blue ring case to the trash can and then he never looked back._

_End of flashback_

Remembering the last time they had talked, Nick started slowly turn cold, really cold. If she wasn't ready to start talking again, then neither was him. If Miley felt like she was too good for him then screw her. Nick wasn't going to cry after her anymore. He was done with all of that, now Nick wanted to make her hurt, but also make her to want him. Nick wanted to crush Miley.

A/N Soooo, this was the second chapter, what did you think? Please tell me, cause I don't want to continue it for nothing :D And yeah I don't have any clear POV:s so tell me if that is bad or good. Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Nick, what the hell?" Gary, Nick's manager asked while throwing a bunch of tabloids to the table. "Do you see nothing wrong with these magazines? Or this headlines?" He asked with deep worrying in his tone. Nick glanced the tabloids on the table but didn't say a word. "Seriously?" Gary continued and picked few of the tabloids and started reading out loud.

"Nick Jonas clubbing in London, Nick Jonas and the walk of shame.. do I really need to keep going on?"

"Oh please, you know how tabloids like to make things seem more than what they are." Nick said but didn't really seem to having any interest to the matter of discuss.

"Nick, honey, what's wrong?" Nick's mom Denise asked him

"Nothing mom, I'm totally fine and you two are making this so much bigger deal than what it really is." Nick started getting annoyed. He knew he was wrong doing all this, he hated to hurt his loved ones, but he couldn't help it anymore. The last weeks were such blur, his memories were fuzzy and he just felt sick. The only good thing was that he didn't feel pain anymore. He hated to admit it, but the whole year had been horrible and for once he didn't feel like crap. He didn't really know how he had gotten himself into this mess but at least he was having fun.

Flashback

"Hey Nick! Whatcha doing after practice? Wanna hang out?" Camille asked with a grin on her face

"Well, sure.. What did you have in mind?" Nick answered hesitantly.

"It's a surprise, I'll see you in about 45 minutes" She said while quickly getting back to her work.

Camille was really nice and energetic girl, kinda like Miley. You never knew what she was up to and tonight Nick had a feeling that something crazy was about to go down.

"So where are we headed?" Nick asked Camille after following her 15 minutes around the streets.

"Oh well, just this pub I like, have you ever gotten drunk?" Camille asked smiling and had a spark in her eyes

"No.. not really. You know people under 21 can't drink alcohol in the states, right?" Nick reminded his friend

"Oh sure, but we're not in the states right now so it's not a problem"

"Well, it kinda is because I'm still underage here as well, I'm only 17"

"Like someone actually cares, dude. You've got to taste the beer at least." She insisted as they entered the pub.

End of flashback

"You know that I love you, and that I trust you with all of my heart. But you can't keep acting like this, you need to open up and stop this madness or I'm taking you back home to LA." She said and started to get a bit angry to his second youngest son.

"Oh f this, I have better things to do than hear your stupid little threats." Nick cursed and got up to leave the room

"Nick, you know I will do that if I have to. Get your act together." She said calmly while Nick walked out of the room.

Nick wondered around London's streets alone, listening to music on his iPod. He started looking for his pack of cigarettes, which was a bad habit he had picked up from his new friends. He started smoking and knew exactly where he was headed. He went trough his address book in his phone, finally he picked up one name and called asking her to join him in their usual pub. He went in and ordered, and the whole night was blur after that. But that was his goal, not to think, not to remember.

.you

"What is he doing" Miley looked horrified while reading one of the tabloids that had Nick in their headlines.

"Maybe it's just too much for him, solo career and you know the fame." Will said, but couldn't help but wonder if Miley had anything to do with Nick's sudden acts.

"Nah, I don't think Nick's like that. He's really down to earth and all that."

Well, if I was the one that lost you, I'd go just as crazy. Will thought, but didn't say anything out loud.

Miley took her cellphone and opened one of her picture files to see picture of her and nick appear on the screen. They were only 14 then and smiled innocently to the camera, who would have guessed back then where they would end up in just three years. She smiled to the picture and thought about senging a text message to Nick to ask what was wrong, but she knew that it was wrong and she had no place there. It was none of her business to ask Nick what was up with him.

If only Miley knew that by sending that message, all of the upcoming events could have been avoided and Nick would have calmed down.

**A/N So, chapter 3. I was kind of scared of posting it, cuz i'm not sure how you guys feel about Nick getting drunk and smoking, I just didn't know better way to show that he really is broken and need somebody to fix him again. Emm, also I'm feeling kind of stuck with this cuz I realized that if Nick stayd in the UK and Miley in the States there won't be any niley moments or stuff, so I have to do something about that :D And when I started to write this fic, I didn't have anything else than the first chapter and after my looong weekend at the summer house I finally have somekind of plot in my mind and I know how things are gonna turn out. So keep reading ANNND revieweing, cuz i'm only building up my story here. thankyouu xx and I have no idae why this this story is rated M, tho I don't have any idea how to rate this story : bah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok, so first of all, I changed the names in this story a little bit, just to be sure that it doesn't get deleted from ff. So Liam would be Will from now on, and the rest of them are the basics 'stewart, russo' etc. ;) hope you manage to live with that? and c'mon i have soo many emails saying that people are reading this story, so if you read it, then please take the time to give me a review, cuz it's only helpful for me and i would really much appreciate it! thank you and enjoy:**

"Niick, stop it" she giggled as Nick kissed her neck

"You know you like it babe" he said and didn't stop, if anything just added more passion to his kisses. After a few drinks with his co-star Lucie, they had decided to move from the bar to get some privacy. They ended up to the alley where they were hungrily kissing each other. They were alone there, probably because it was so late and the bar wasn't right in the center of London. Suddenly he heard someone walking to their way but didn't see anyone.

"Mmmh, we should take it to somewhere else, I don't think this alley is the most romantic place.." He murmured to her ear.

"Yeah, sure, it's just so nice to be alone with you here" She said, but it sounded almost like she didn't want to leave at all. Out of nowhere flashlights started going crazy around them and he looked around confused as he realized that the paparazzi had surrounded them to the alley next to their bar.

"Nick who's the girl? Is she your girlfriend?" They started yelling and Nick turned around to Lucie with shaken facial express. She was smiling to the cameras and waving a little, flirting with the paparazzi and didn't seem to notice Nick at all anymore. Nick tried to get his mind clear, but the drinks he had had earlier, made it very hard. Nick started to tear Lucie from the paparazzi, but she jumped to hug Nick and still posed for the cameras. Suddenly Nick understood what was happening, how didn't he see this earlier? He was usually so careful about the people he hang out with. Of course Lucie had called them here, trying to benefit from his fame. He let go of her hand and started running away from them.

Once he got back to his hotel room he went straight to bed and caved under his sheets. Slowly tears started to flow from his eyes and he got under his blanket just to make sure no one saw him, he didn't want anyone to see him this way, even though he was alone in his room. Why was his life so horrible, he wondered. Well it wasn't exactly horrible, he had everything money could buy. But maybe that's why people used him like this. It was never the right choice to get wasted. And in the end it didn't help him in anyway, it just made everything worse. He didn't want to see the headlines in every tabloid.

He was missing his family, his brothers. They use to do everything together, but it was never the same after Kevin got married. Even though he would never say it to Kevin, but he hated it. Being alone all the time just wasn't as fun as with his brothers.

Later

Nick looked down from the airplane window and saw London getting smaller and smaller as they flew higher. It was a mutual decision to let Nick leave his part in the musical called Les Miserables after the photos from the alley were published. His actions were bad reputation to the show and Nick's parents thought that it was better to had their second youngest with them, so that they could watch after him.

Nick was sad, but kind of relieved to get out of that scene. He had made some bad friendships that had influenced him a lot and he wanted to get away from all of that. He wanted to be in Hollywood and start recording his new record, if his record company would still let him do that, he wasn't sure. Most of all, even though he never admitted it to himself, Nick wanted to get back home, because he knew that there was always a chance for him to see Miley.

"So.." Big Rob tried to open up some conversation with the two of them, as they were the only one on Nick's private plane.

"So? So what?" Nick asked aggressively.

"You know it's just the two of us here? You can talk about it. What's been up with you, this seems nothing like you."

"I know. I can't explain it, even if I wanted to. I just miss her, but I don't want to. I hate myself." He answered with pure hate in his eyes and Rob saw that Nick really hated his situation.

"Nick, I've been in love, I'm well aware of what it does to you. For real I don't think that love is healthy to anyone, it can only bring you down. And more your in love, the more it hurts when you crush down. But please, don't hurt yourself and your family like this." Rob pleaded

"Then I'm falling, and I'm falling from very high. Ugh. And I don't want to hurt anyone, not myself or you or them, but it's like sometimes I can't even control myself. I just go around and do really stupid things, but it's not me, I'm just watching from aside while someone else control my actions. It's bad, Rob, but I don't know what to do."

"Wow, it's that bad, huh? Maybe you should take some time off, just be with your family and friends. I think the stress is getting to you a bit too much." Rob said big brotherly way

Nick loved how Rob always seemed to bare so much, well of course they were like family. Nick cared and loved his real brothers so much, but he never really opened up to them, not like this anyway. Rob and he shared this connection and Rob knew him almost better than he knew himself. There was only two people who knew him like that, Rob and Miley. Only one of them didn't one to know him anymore.

"Yeah, maybe I should.. but I'm pretty sure I'm getting grounded or something. I wish our flight could take longer, so I didn't have to hear all the yelling that I'm sure to be getting." He finally smiled and they both laughed a bit, because they both knew that Nick wouldn't get grounded and that his parents were so concerned that they wouldn't yell.

Soon they both started doing their own things and slept a while. Then the plane started landing and Nick felt something crawling in his stomach. What if no one was waiting for him? Would anyone be at the airport? What if they all hated him now? He got up and walked out of the plane to the sunny Los Angeles.

**A/N do you think my chapters are too short? And do you wish I'd update more often? Yeashshs, so I have Nick in LA, so let the drama begin? And believe me, Nick isn't all that good, as he seems in this chapter, he is just having peaceful period in his life (for a few days ha). And sorry for any mistakes there were, I read it 4 times, but maybe I just get blind to my own writing. But please review xx**

p.s I would like to travel to London to see Nick, it's only a three hours flight and my aunt lives there. Anyone seen him there? Or anywhere? :( I'd love too see him or Miley live.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay I just can't seem to write longer chapters? Maybe cause in school we write 250 word long essays in english? But I will try to make at least 2000 word chapters from now on :D**

Nick walked slowly down the stairs from his plane. He looked straight to his shoes not wanting to raise his head, he was afraid that no one had showed up. He was in the UK for over two months though, how could they not come here? He carefully gazed around to see some familiar faces, but didn't see anyone, his face dropped; they weren't here. But suddenly he heard someone screaming his name and his head snapped right back up and he saw his little brother Frankie running his way. Behind Frankie there was his other brothers, his parents, Selena and Demi. A grin appeared to his face instantly and he wrapped his hands around his little brother and his family joined the hug.

They were all really happy to be together again. But even though no one said it, everyone felt it: there was something different, something was wrong. Their balance had changed, and and they had to do something about it, but at that moment no one cared enough. There would be time for that later.

"Nickyy, how are you?" Nick heard Selena's voice from the crowd of people around him. Oh great, this was the conversation he really wasn't waiting for. The great thing about London was that Selena wasn't there to hang herself to him. Yes Nick liked Selena, she was such a sweetheart, but you could take it only so much at once.

"Whats up, Sel?" He answered and hugged the small girl who now was next to him. He used the nickname he used while they were dating and he felt kind of awkward about it, but Selena didn't seem to notice anything.

"Oh, not much, I just arrived from Europe myself and saw Denise and the guys at the airport so I decided to come with them." She smiled "But Nick, how are you? I missed you so much." She said and shamelessly flirted with him.

"Yeah, you had that movie shooting thing. I'm awesome, never been better." Nick lied even when he knew that everyone knew that it wasn't the truth.

"Well, what ever you say. Hey call me next week ok? It'd be cool to hang out or something, we could talk." She said so that no one else heard and placed her hand to his. It was like she was telling him that it would be okay to be broken and she would be there to listen to him. Nick felt already better, knowing that at least she still wanted to be his friend and maybe more than just friends. It wasn't like he was taken or anything.

As they all watched Selena walking away from them, they started to discuss about where they were going to eat that night. It was really rare they ate together at all, but when they did, they never ate at home, because according to their mom it was 'so totally too hard and that if they wanted to eat at home they could cook themselves the meal' .

After their 'family dinner' Nick found himself playing video games with Frankie at their parents house. His parents felt that Nick should be living with them for a while, and not with Joe in their common house. He was annoyed, but dealed with it, once he earned their trust again, he would be able to live in his own. Or with Joe. Whatever.

"Nick, it's time for the serious business." Frankie said with his serious face and put away the play station control. **(AN: err what do you call those things that you play playstation with? i have no idea, please answer to me in review! this is really annoying not to know some word)**

"What's up?" Nick asked his little brother

"I need some brotherly advices and Joe and Kevin are no good. I don't trust them with these girl things, Kevin ended up marrying his first girlfriend and Joe can't keep a girl longer than 5 seconds. " Frankie said and Nick could have sworn that he looked so much older than just 10-year-old.

"Yesh, I understand what you mean. So do you have a crush or what?" Nick asked and found the conversation humorous.

"Nick, I'm in love." His little brother stated with even more serious face than before.

"Oh, good for you dude." Nick said, but not nearly as enthusiastically as before.

"Good? It's the worse thing ever. I can't stop thinking about her and when she smiles I can't see anything else than her. It's disgusting, I need it to stop. So what do I do?" Frankie said and Nick felt like he understood exactly what he meant.

"I don't know, I've been wondering the same thing myself. But if you find out what to do, be sure to tell me too, 'kay?" Nick leaned his back to his old bed where they were playing. He got to his own thoughts and at some point Frankie left the room without Nick even noticing it.

Nick hated his life, he hated being in love. He wanted to just rip his heart out of his chest and not feel anything. He felt sudden need to have a drink or two. He remembered the great feeling of numbness. He missed it.

Nick's phone started to ring and he reached for it to see who was calling for him. Joe's name was on the screen and he answered with a dull voice.

"Huh?"

"Nick? Are you there? Bunch of us are headed to Miley's concert, you wanna join?" Joe spoke loudly. Nick's heart started jumping, he would see Miley again, but then reality hit him. They hadn't spoken in a year and she hadn't answered to his message. She would be mad if he showed up.

"Ummm, I don't know. I haven't seen Miley in a while and all that."

"Oh c'mon it's been almost a year, it's fine. I'll pick you up in 30 minutes, see you then!" And with that Joe ended the call. Nick just looked at his phone and didn't quite understand what had just happened. Five minutes went with him just sitting on his bed and then suddenly he was quite aware that he had sweatpants on with an old wifebeater. He run to his suitecases to find something nice to wear, all though he was quite sure that he didn't have anything suitable for the event.

Miley was at the backstage of her concert getting her hair and makeup done. She humming one of her songs and smiling, it was a great day. She and Will had been in a park with Mate and everything just seemed to go smoothly in her life. There was a knock on her door and one of her dancers opened it.

There was her best friend in the world Demi Munroe with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey giirlll!" Miley shouted and wished she could have given her a hug, but her make up artist didn't let her move at all.

"Hi Miles, ya ready for your big concert?"

"I was born ready" Miley joked around, really she was nervous as hell. But admitting it would only bring more nervousness to her.

"Yeah, yeah. We are all here by the way, I mean I'm here now, but everyone is coming to support you. So you better give your best show for us!" Demi teased her best friend, she knew that Miley never disappointed her audience.

"Oh I will bring it!" Miley assured her.

"Good, now that my job here is done, I'm gonna go and wait for the guys. I love you babe." She smiled before walking out of the door.

"I love you too." Miley murmured, even when she knew that she couldn't hear her anymore and then started focusing to her concert again. She was so exited to sing her new songs to audience. She loved her new album, it was her baby. And to share it with her fans was so great experience.

Soon she heard someone vounting to her ear "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" She heard her band start playing her song Can't be tamed and headed to the stage. This was her element, she felt so comfortable here, it was amazing. She was wearing tight leather pants and a black body. Her hair was short and curly, allmost blonde and her makeup was really dark.

".. I can't be, be, I can't be taamed!" She finished the song and her fans were going crazy. Jumping up and down and screaming her name. It really was the best place in the world, the stage. She smiled, she started to tell about her next song and so her concert was on.

Nick looked at Miley when she was performing, she was amazing. She looked totally hot, but also cute with her short hair. Nick heart jumped up and down. Thank god he had agreed to come. None of his friends knew about his still existing feeligs for her and he was thankful of it.

"Thank you, so much." Miley thanked after her song Liberty Walk. "My next song, it's called Forgiveness and Love and it's the last one to night. I wrote it about a guy, who has been in my life for as long as I remember, who I love really much, always have and always will. Our whole relationship was so amazing and I feel that no matter what happens, we will always find each other again, no matter how much time it takes. Also it's about forgiveness because I feel that in our relationship we both have hurt each other, but we always find a way to forgive." She felt so open out there, there was no Nick, or Will. No drama at all, she could really tell what the song was about. Of course it was about Nick, who else?

Nick looked at Miley and thought that maybe she talked about him. Everyone else looked at him too, with knowing looks. She started to sing her song.

_Imagining you're far away_

_Just searching for the words to say_

_I feel it when you fall apart_

_Our lives are our greatest art_

_I don't wanna change your mind_

_Coz I accept you for everything you are and will be_

_Stay here with me now_

Nick looked at Miley and couldn't breathe. Is this how she really feels? Or is it just a song, but she really meant what she was singin, you could see it when you watched her. There was so much emotion behind the lyrics. Nick's mouth opened and she couldn't think anything else, only Miley on stage. He had never seen anything this beautiful.

_The only thing that our hearts are made of_

_Are the acts of forgiveness and love_

_The only thing real when push comes to shove_

_Are the acts of forgiveness and love_

_Coz in the end no one loses or wins_

_The story begins again and again_

_With forgiveness and love_

Miley's eyes run trought the audience and stopped when she saw her friends at the stall. She smiled and she looked everyone of them. Then her eyes stopped at one figure. He was tall, and handsome, with dark curly hair. And he was looking at her with disbelieved face. Her heart started pounding, did he know that this song was about him? Did he understand it when she told about the song. Her eyes stayed in his as she sang the rest of the song.

_You don't ever have to read my mind_

_You can see it when you close your eyes_

_Don't believe it when you loose your fate_

_Another moment is a moment away_

_I can't tell you what the future holds_

_Or how to live_

_All I know is what feels right lights up my life again and again_

They still couldn't take their eyes off from each other. The connection with the two of them was incredible. And everyone with Nick saw it, they watched as the girl on stage poured her heart out to him. Then she thanked her audience and walked out of the stage and their moment was over.

**A/N So for me, this chapter seems super long. And I really wanted to end the chapter to that point, where Miley sings the song. I'm kinda happy for this chapter, it turned out okay I think? BUT tell me what YOU feel, and review! emm yeah, hey if you want you can follow me on twitter and my name is ainolovesyou, i'm just learning how to use it haha :D **

**ps. sorry for any mistakes :( i tried to re-read it but argh, my compurter really doesn't like me and i can't use the new google docs, so whatever. hope you like it! **

**and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN here's the new chapter yey. haha, there's a hint in this chapter about the things that will happen later in this story, maybe you'll guess it :D**_

Miley leaned against the wall at her backstage. She was exhausted after her concert and somehow this particular concert had been really exhausting, emotionally and physically. Seeing Nick after all this time came as a shock and she didn't know how to process seeing him. She didn't care for him like that anymore, but there was this connection between them. They inspired each other in so many ways that no one else could ever understand.

Her family, manager and some people who helped her with her new record came to congratulate her. They had watched her from the backstage and loved every second of her performance. Miley smiled at them and thanked them, they were the reason she is where she is today. And her fans of course. They moved to a bigger area, where they had a private party to celebrate her new record. Soon her friends joined them and Miley jumped to Demi's neck.

"Giiiirrlllll, that was pure awesomeness!" Demi screamed over the music. "I can't believe your performance, and you voice, God, you are so good!"

"Thanks Demi, but you are way too kind to me." She acted as she didn't deserve all her compliments, but her heart jumped up and down. She loved to shock people and was sure that all the magazines and gossip sites would be all over her tomorrow. There was no better thing in the world. Somehow over the time she had started living for the fame. It didn't matter if it was good or bad, as long as her name was on the covers of every magazine.

She looked around and hugged everyone; Joe, Oliver, Lilly, even Justin who was Selena's older brother. Her eyes gazed for the one brown haired boy, but she didn't saw him anywhere. After a few minutes she noticed him standing next to a table with all the beverages and started walking that way but someone took her hand and stopped her.

"Don't break him Miley, he's been trough enough." Joe whispered to her ear and Miley looked at him confused, what was he talking about? Had something happened to Nick during the year they had lost contact? No matter what that something was, Miley was sure she had nothing to do with it and nod to Joe and ran to Nick.

"Nickkyyyyyy!" Miley yelled and jump to Nick's back. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and turned him around. She had no idea what kind of effect her lips touching his skin had to him. He was nearly fainting, his legs were shaking and butterflies flew around his stomach. "What's up! I see you are back to states. You should've told me you were coming to my concert." Miley smiled to him.

"Well it was kind of a sudden decision." Nick muttered and looked for an excuse to leave this conversation. He didn't feel like getting his heart stabbed today, and every second with Miley felt just like that.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" She asked still smiling and looking at his eyes. They were the same as always, but there was something wrong with them. It looked like he was here, but his mind was really somewhere else. Not in this room with her, somewhere else. And it scared Miley, but she didn't want to show it to Nick.

"Joe kind of dragged me here." Nick admitted, but as soon as he saw Miley's face falling he corrected "But only because I was too tired! Thank God I came, your show was amazing, like always." He said friendly and pressed her hand. "I'm sorry, I think I have to go now, jet lag, you know?" And with that he walked away. Seeing Miley was too hard for him, he couldn't handle it. And she acted like everything was okay with their lives. How fucked up is she? Nick thought. With the two of them, it was always all or nothing. And at this point it was nothing, Nick realized. But he had a plan. He knew Miley was still the same, even though she acted something else for everyone else. Nick knew how to get to Miley's head. He walked away, outside to get some air and started looking at the stars.

Miley was left with nothing but wonder. She wanted to talk with Nick, after all they hadn't spoken in a year. But Nick was clearly not ready to spend time with her, so she ran back to Liam and put her arms around him while talking to some of their friends. Then someone poked her hand and she turned to see who it was. Joe stand there with vicious face.

"You, me, outside, now." Were the only things he said and Miley nodded and followed him.

Once they were outside Miley and Joe glared at each other in silence.

"So you had to do it." Joe said

"Did what exactly? Joe I have no idea what you are talking about." Miley said truthfully

"Well you had to drive him away.." Joe asked and looked sad for change. "I can't find Nick anywhere and last I saw was you two talking.."

"Joe, Nick said to me that he was leaving, but I didn't do anything, I swear. Joe.. What's going on with Nick? I couldn't ask him about it, considering our last conversation.. but will you tell me? I'm dying to know." Miley looked at Joe with her big eyes and Joe started talking. He told her everything from the promise ring to Nick getting caught by the paparazzi and screwed over by girls in London. Miley listened carefully and nodded once in a while. This was the first conversation that the two of them had ever really had. This one was deeper then the previous ones. They both opened up and talked about everything that had anything to do with Nick, or anything at all.

"I'm afraid I will lose it all." Miley said suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

"Huh?"

"The fame. What if it all goes away, what if my album doesn't sell or my acting career drops. Who am I then? Who am I without my fame?" She asked almost crying now

"Miley. You will be Miley, that's who you are. You've never been anything else, just you." Joe reassured her and took her under his arm and hugged her.

"But I'm not myself right now. Joe this "dress less, shock more" - Miley isn't me. That's not all I want to be, but I don't see a future in front of me, if I don't turn out as a pop star like Britney or Gaga, or someone like that." She poured her heart out to Joe. Why Joe? She didn't know but it just felt right.

"Miley, look at me. You are wonderful, everyone loves you. Well except some double standard parents who don't let their kids like you, but still. You may not be 'america's sweetheart' like Selena, but we all know that that's all act. You are real, even when you try more than you have to. You are so real and all of us envy that. We can't be like that, we couldn't take it if someone teared us apart."

"Thanks Joe.." Miley smiled a bit now

"And hey, if you feel like that then think about me. My older brother is happily married and loved by all, my younger brother is doing his solo thing and is so successful. Me on the other hand, I'm nothing, I'm the douche who dumped Taylor and Demi. Think about that." Joe admitted his fears to Miley.

"Joe, you know that's not true. You are not a douche, or maybe a little. But still, you said the most wonderful things to me just before and made me happier about myself. How can you even think for a second that you are less than your brothers!" Miley cheered her friend up.

They looked at each other and smiled. Miley had never noticed that Joe and Nick had the same kind of eyes. They were so similar that it frightened Miley a little. Miley hugged him and pressed her lips against his cheek, but he turned a bit right then and their lips collied. It was nothing more than a second, but they both turned around from each other, their faces getting read. Like they were reading each others minds they got up at the same time, took a one last look at each other and walked back in.

Nick looked at his phone for a minute, he was shocked. He had witnessed the love of his life and his older brother, kissing. And he had a photo that showed it.

He had heard when someone came outside and looked from his hiding place. He had seen Miley and Joe and listened as they talked. He had thought that it would be a two minutes conversation, but it had turned out to be one hour conversation. He had stayed in the hide and heard as the two of them talked about their biggest fears in the world. He thought about taping it, so he could use it against her at some point. But when his phone was on the camera mode, that's when the two of them had kissed and he had taken the money shot.

He was angry, sad, disappointed and bitter. The two of them, how could they do this to him? And Miley had a boyfriend! She's such a slut, she hasn't changed a bit. Nick thought and got angrier and angrier every second. He caved a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and light one up, maybe it would calm him down. After smoking his cigarette he had made up his mind. He knew what to do, and then he headed back inside.

_**AN okay so I once again hate the stupid googledocs and wordpad and nothing ever works with me.. i had some modifications to the text like some parts were italic, but whatever... hope you enjoyed this chapter, now people start reviewing ! cause i like to get nice reviews, it makes my day :) and by the way, if you like the secret life of the american teenager, check out my tslotat fic :) love ya xx**_

_**ps. this story WILL in the end be niley, so bare with me :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: hi guys, sorry for not updating in like forever :( i spent the last week at the geek camp, learning about politics etc and then my boyfriend came to visit, and now he's back to army :'( But here's a new chapter for you! It's not long, it would've been shorter, but I decided to add a few more parts to this chapter, to make it longer.. but it's still short :D Also I'm not that happy about how this chapter came out.. But tell me what you thought about it! So read and review! :) xx**_

Nick gazed around the large room, where Miley's party was held. People were dancing and having fun with each other, Miley's music was playing of course and people cheered for her every time to time. She danced in the middle of the dance floor, where everyone could see her. She seemed so happy and loved the attention she was getting. Next to her was her boyfriend Will who looked at her with love in his eyes, Nick could see that there was a connection between the two of them, but she was just kissing his brother, so she couldn't be in love.

Nick moved himself next to the adult beverages and made himself a drink. No one really cared about him drinking, because well he was Nick Jonas, for god's sake. There was no paparazzi here, but still he could see Joe glaring at him from the other side of the room, but he didn't mind about the douche he called his brother. It's not like he cared about him either. At that moment he hated his brother, who had betrayed him, in his opinion. Nick looked for his cellphone from his pocket and opened the picture of Miley and Joe. He thought what he would do about it? He could send it to the paparazzi, they could never trace the picture back to Nick. But it wasn't enough. Maybe he would just send it to Will and he would freak out, but it wouldn't hurt Miley exactly.

Somehow it just came to his mind, he knew what he should do. He dialed a number and sent the picture. With an evil grin on his face he looked to the dance floor again. Then he started to think how to fulfil his other plan.

Miley stared at the text message she had just received. She was filled with shock, anger and she was kind of scared. The message itself didn't say anything, but there was an attachment to it. There was the picture of Joe and her kissing. Who had taken it? It was an anonymous message and it didn't show the phone number of the sender. It only said 'unknown number'. Well that's absolutely great, she thought. She didn't understand what this unknown person wanted from her. She closed her phone and decided to think about it the next day. It was her nigh, and she didn't want to ruin it with something that like that. Even though it was a serious business and she needed to somehow take care of it.

_**PicturesOfYou**_

Next morning Miley laid on her bed and went trough some magazines. She only read the parts about herself, to see what they wrote. Usually her people told her not to read them, but this time she had sneaked some of her mom's magazines back to her room. She couldn't concentrate on the words though, because something bothered her. It was the picture of her and Joe. She didn't know who had sent it or what the person who sent it wanted. But she couldn't help but think that the picture would give her some extra space at the magazines. That would be the biggest thing ever, Miley Stewart and Joe Jonas kissing. Joe kissing his ex girlfriends best friend and Miley kissing her ex boyfriends brother.

She was confused about it and about her own thoughts. She thought about sending it to Ryan Seacrest, but then that would be too predictable. She wondered what the person who sent it was going to do, if she/he was going to blackmail her or just send the picture to paparazzi.

Then the next few thing happened very quickly; She opened her laptop, uploaded the picture to her computer, logged to her email and sent the picture to Perez Hilton. She knew that no one would recognize her email address and maybe no one would even see the picture. It only took 15 minutes though, and then Perez had the scoop on his website.

She didn't know why she did it. Partly it was because she didn't like the feeling that someone else might have the power to control her life like that. Parts of her also loved the excitement that she felt, when she knew that there would be numerous articles and drama, caused by the picture.

What she didn't think about was other people's feelings. She didn't have time to think how Liam might feel about her actions, or Joe. It wasn't until later that night when she started to realize the consequences of what she did. At 7.30 pm she received a text message from Demi.

'_omg, just saw the picture on perez. miley is that for real? i'm coming over right now'_

Miley didn't response at all, she was shocked. Of course the picture would hurt Demi, but Miley hadn't cared a bit. Now she would have to explain this to Demi somehow. But before she could even finish her own thoughts about Demi, she already would get a new message.

'_call me - joe'_

Yes, Miley should do that. They had pr to do about this, but she would have to hear Joe's thoughts before she could think about anything else. But again her thoughts were disturbed as her mom started knocking the door.

"Mom, it's fine, come on in." Miley shouted to her mother.

"Miley baby, are you okay? I have something to tell you, and you are not going to like it very much." Miley's mother spoke with a peaceful tone. She studies Miley's eyes, trying to find out how she was feeling, before breaking the news to her. She was about to crush her entire world, so she wished that Miley was in a good mood and take it well.

"I know already. Demi just texted and she is coming over, and Joe wants to talk to me and yeah." Miley started to explain to her mom but before she could continue her mom cut her off.

"Miley.. what are you talking about?" Miley's mother was looking at her second youngest daughter with a surprised face and it seemed like she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Oh.. well there is this photo thing.." Miley started to explain. "That kind of shows me and Joe kissing." She said the rest of the sentence very quietly and quickly.

"Shows you doing _WHAT_?" Her mom exploded. "Oh god no, this is so wrong at every single level of wrong! This is exactly what I was supposed to prevent happening. Miley, you and Joe? What? When? Where?" You could see that her mom was very annoyed but also very sad and disappointed.

"We didn't really kiss mom, it was just something that happened and then there's this picture and someone put it on Internet!" Miley kept explaining and her mom calmed down.

"Okay, well hmm I think I'll call Gary. He is probably taking over this, so I'll just check on him.."

"No wait! If you weren't going to talk about this, then what were you going talk to me about?"

"It's nothing important, I'll tell you later when all this goes away." Her mom lied and walked away from her room. But at that point Miley didn't care about anything else than her own publicity so she took her cellphone and called Joe.

"Have you seen it?" Joe asked immediately, Miley could hear the fear and panic in his voice and she felt kind of bad knowing that she was the one who'd caused it.

"Yeah, just saw it.. horrible isn't it? And it wasn't even a kiss.." She sounded sad, but really she was exited about the whole situation.

"Have you talked to Will about this? Is he going to come over my place with a baseball bat anytime soon? Should I prepare?" Joe joked, even though the timing was horrible. Miley hadn't even thought about Will, not since last night. It told something about how much Miley really cared for him, which was not much.

"I haven't spoken to him jet, but I'm sure it's just a matter of time." She answered truthfully. "But Demi is coming over right now, so I should go.. I have a lot of explaining to do.." She rambled and shut the phone. It was just in the right time, because at that moment her door was opened and Demi - who clearly was pissed off - stormed to her room and slammed the door so it closed.

"Fuck off Miley, you are not worthy of life.. Seriously you and Joe? Were you even planning to tell me, before I got to see it all over the Internet!" Demi screamed her lungs out, and she was so furious. Miley had never seen her like that and she was a bit scared while Demi just glared at her from the other side of her room.

_**AN/ yeah, nothing major here.. I'm kind of bored with this story, I know I have tonds of readers, but I just, I'm not sure if this story is worth to write? I read these awesome stories and then when I start writing mine, I feel awkward and bad, and stupid. Please tell me, if this really really is worth continuing :) love, Aino xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi guys, here's the shortest chapter ever. Just some conversations between people.. It's short because I'm in hurry and last chapter I posted didn't get much reviews.. maybe cause I replaced the author's note? But if you didn't read it, then check it out and review it too! :) **_

Nick seriously couldn't believe it, he knew he had taken the picture and had sent it Miley and Miley only. So how was it possible that he was watching the same picture from his computer? Did he put the picture online while being drunk? No he would remember doing something like that. The only option was that Miley put the picture there. Why would she do that? Nick's head was full of questions without answers and he couldn't put those questions to any order.

He was laying on his back on his bed as someone knocked on the door. He didn't answer.

"Nick! Your mom told me you are there, open the door, please?" It was Selena, there was no question about it, Nick would know her voice anywhere. Nick got up and opened the door and found himself staring at Selena. Suddenly she jumped to his neck and started pouring her heart out.

"How could they do it? I mean, whoa, those two don't care about anyone else than themselves!" Selena was obviously furious about this, but Nick didn't understand how it had anything to do with her. "That bitch, have you talked to neither of them about this?"

"Selena, I don't see how this is any of your business?" Nick stated

"Well it is, cause you are my Nick, and I don't want anyone to hurt you, baby." She caressed Nick's cheek as she said the words 'My Nick'.

"Actually I am not your Nick, I have never been. You know that. I have to find Joe now." Nick said and left the room, leaving Selena standing there all alone. She was confused, she always thought that when something like this happened Nick would understand that Miley was no good for him and he would be running to Selena. Why wasn't he running to her?

_**iloveniley**_

Nick walked trough the house but didn't find Joe anywhere, he tried calling him but he didn't pick up. Then decided to go to studio to see if he was there, on his way out, however, he saw crying figure sitting on their patio.

"Demi?" He asked, he hated seeing her crying, she was like a little sister to him.

"Hi Nick. Life sucks, huh?" She wiped away her tears and smiled to Nick. It was a sad smile though.

"I know. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"Oh, I wanted to talk with Joe, but apparently he doesn't give a shit about hurting me. And neither does Miley." She confessed and tears started pouring again.

"That's not true, Miley's your best friend. Joe, well Joe is Joe." He knew that Joe wasn't a big fan of Demi after their breakup, but he wasn't going to bring it up and rub it in her face.

"No, Miley was my bestfriend. Joe was my bestfriend. Selena was my bestfriend. And they all ended up hurting me. Is there something wrong with me? And the worst part is that I don't even want to fix it anymore, I just want to get back at them."

Suddenly a grin appeared to Nick's face. This was exactly his plan, but he had thought he would have to hurt Demi along with it. He hadn't thought that maybe Demi was as mad to them as he was.

"Well then, I think we are on the same page. So get this.." Nick started to explain his plan to Demi.

_**iloveniley**_

Miley was fed up with everything, all she heard the whole day was someone yelling at her and now it was Will's turn. His face was red and his eyes were clearly swollen from crying.

"Can you please tell me why would you be kissing Joe?" He calmed down a bit.

"It wasn't even a kiss, it was a mistake."

"Don't you have anything else to say? To make it up to me? I've been in this relationship for months and all you fucking have to say is "I wasn't even a kiss." Oh joy, here's the yelling again.

"Will, try to understand this: I'm sorry. I'm not sorry about the kiss, I'm sorry that you found out. I don't know how it isn't clear to you, but this whole relationship is only for the fame. I thought you knew it.." For once she was telling the truth to Will, it hurt her, but she had get this out now.

"You don't love me, at all? Are you still into that Justin guy? I knew we should've waited longer before we started to date.."

"No Will, this isn't about Justin. I just, I think I've been in so many relationships for the last few years and I haven't really ever thought thing trough. And I, I think I've just tried to replace Nick. I think I still love him.."

"And you are showing it with kissing his brother?" Will laughed at her.

"You don't understand me and Nick. With us it's like no matter what we always get back together. We get each other." Miley smiled, but there was a fear inside of her that this time Nick wouldn't just forgive her.

"Whatever Miley, I'm out of here." Will left her alone and she started to stare out of her window. The day was horrific. Demi said to her things that she would've never thought could come out of her mouth. Miley was afraid of losing her best friend, but that was probably already done. Then after the things Demi had yelled at her, Miley had understood that she still had feelings for Nick.

And now Miley was ready to go to Nick, and tell her about her feelings. To apologize everything.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'm sorry for all the mistaked, I think I just get blind for them. And yeah, my english is sucky. If you read it, review it :)

Miley sat in a car with her family. They were on their way to the Jonas' house for dinner. Supposedly it was for them to catch up on each others lives, but Miley knew it was to talk about the picture of her and Joe.

It was a week since Miley and Liam had broken up, but the tabloids didn't know yet. Miley knew she had to talk with Nick, but she wanted to talk with him face to face. Today she was going to find him and tell him about her feelings.

All she could think about these days was how it felt to have Nick watching her concert the other day. She thought about the promise ring Joe told her about. She wanted to know what would have happened, if she hadn't broke it off with Nick last summer. Guess it was too late to wonder about that, but they could write all new pages to their story.

She looked outside of the window and saw the Jonas' house standing before them. The car stopped and they climbed out of the car and in to the front porch. Denise opened the door and welcomed them, but Miley saw she wasn't as friendly to her as before.

"Nick and Demi are on their way, Joe is in his room playing Xbox and the dinner should be ready soonish. But you just make yourself feel like home." Denise told them and Miley saw her mother offering her help with the food. Noah was already looking for Frankie and her father was making his way to the living room, where Mr. Jonas was watching sports. Miley didn't understand how they could just skip the fact that Denise had just talked about Nick and Demi. She made her way to Joe's room and didn't stop to knock on her way. She saw Joe laying on his bed, looking very bored and angry.

"What's up bro?" She smiled to Joe who looked her with bland eyes. She didn't wait for him to answer. "And what's up with Nick and Demi? I thought this was Cyrus-Jonas family dinner thingy? You guys aren't back together, are you?" She jumped to Joe's bed.

"No, I don't know why she is coming, whatever. How was your way back home last Tuesday?" Joe and Miley had been doing some serious pr as the picture of them spread the Internet. Even though neither of them saw the harm in the pictures, apparently there were some serious Jemi ans Niley fans out there, who couldn't handle Joe and Miley making out.

"Fine, did you know that there are lots of people who think we should be toghther? Our couple name is Joley and our fans are writing like stories about us hooking up, can you believe it? It's hilarious." Miley laughed.

"Yeah, but I don't understand people who think I could ever date my brother's ex?" Joe handed his laptop to Miley who opened at and checked her email.

"Sometimes I miss twitter, like now, I'm super bored." She received a glare from Joe and giggled a bit. "I'm sorry Joe, I love hanging with you, I meant that you are playing your stupid game, and I don't anything to do on Internet."

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you check out Oceanup? When was the last time you saw what they write about you?"

"Ouch, I don't know, my people think I shouldn't be reading stuff they write. But it could be fun, I don't even remember the last time I did that." Miley typed and soon she was staring all the gossips for the day.

"So when I opened up this site I thought I'd get some juicy rumours out of it, but there's only Taylor's new twitter pictures and your concert pictures, how lame." Miley whined as she didn't find anything interesting. Then she scrolled a bit down and froze when she saw the headline.

"Oh my god!" Miley started to laugh. "Can you believe this? I think Nick and Demi are going out!" She couldn't stop laughing and handed the computer to Joe, who quickly started to laugh too. The site showed picture of Nick and Demi having a romantic dinner and holding hands and hugging each other. Both Joe and Miley knew, this was some kind of pathetic way to try get revenge. They were quite pissed off about the picture.

"Oh that's rich, like those two could ever date. I can't believe those two could think that we would ever believe they are dating?" Joe just kept laughing. Then Miley got an idea.

"You know what? If they want to play this game, we should too? Let's pretend we like each other, it will drive them crazy." Miley said with a bitchy tone in her voice. She knew both Demi and Nick too well, she knew they couldn't handle it. She loved Demi, but first she didn't talk to her for a week and then she pretends to date Nick.

"I don't know Miley, that could just make things worse. Our parents would be crazy mad." Joe was hesitating, he always thought about things too much.

"They won't be mad if they think we actually like each other, c'mon Joe, be a man for once and teach your little brother a lesson." Miley was good at persuading people do things she wanted them to do.

_**Pictures Of You**_

Joe and Miley were now sitting on a couch waiting for the dinner being ready. When they heard someone opening the front door, they knew Nick and Demi entered the house. Suddenly Miley grabbed Joe's hand and started playing with it and looked at Joe with her cute flirty smile.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked and Joe shook his head as a sign that he wasn't, but Miley ignored it. They got up from the couch and made their way to the dining room. Miley hold Joe's hand the whole time. She saw her parents noticing their entwined hands, but they didn't say anything.

That dinner must have been the most strangest dinner for them. Usually Nick and Miley would've sat together, and Demi and Joe. Now Demi and Nick sat across the table from Miley and Joe. Miley and Joe were flirting with each other and didn't really pay attention to others. Nick and Demi just sat awkwardly, both being shocked by Miley and Joe's behavior.

"So I think we should talk about this situation we have here." Denise changed the topic of the conversation during the meal.

"Yes, we can't avoid it much longer." Tish agreed. Paul and Billy Ray were nodding and the teenagers now started to listen the conversation more carefully.

"Disney made us an offer. They thought it would be amazing to have a tour with Jonas Brothers, Miley and Demi. Now we would love for you to do it, but we don't know if your inner drama can handle it? What do you kids think?" Denise asked smiling, she was clearly excited about the idea of them touring together again.

Miley was the first one to talk. "I'm not doing it, I have other projects that I want to do, and Disney isn't on my agenda. But you guys should do it!" She encouraged her friends.

"Oh, you are too good for Disney now? After they gave you your whole career?" Nick snapped at Miley. Everyone looked at Nick, who usually didn't say anything mean to Miley. Well, when they were friends he didn't.

"No, I just don't think doing a tour for Disney would be that good for me right now.." Miley whispered, she was ashamed. She didn't want to do the tour, not with the Jonas Brothers, it would bring her back to 2007 when she toured with them. All of her efforts for getting rid of her Disney image would be pointless then.

"Okay, let's just think about it, we don't have to make any decisions right now." Tish was trying to avoid Nick and Miley fighting there and ruining the night.

"Okay, I'll think about it, because it would be nice spending a couple of months with my boyfriend." Miley smiled at Joe and then glared at Nick.

"Boyfriend?" Demi asked quietly, looking at Joe.

Joe didn't know what to say, he didn't want to ruin his possible future with Demi, but she did it first though, dating Nick. Well at least now he would know if they truly were meant to be, if they were true love, they would end up together. "Well, we were suppose to tell you guys tonight, after doing so much pr together, we have found out that we have feelings for each other. it's nothing super serious yet, but it's serious enough to make it official and tell to the press." Miley pecked Joe's cheek and smiled to her parents who were looking kind of overwhelmed. Nick looked like he would explode at any second, but Demi looked like she would cry.

Miley felt bad for doing this to Demi, but she did it first. "We are going to the Teen Choice Awards together and we'll tell to the press then." At that point Nick got up from the table and stormed out of the room, Demi quickly following her.

Now only their parents and Noah and Frankie. Their parents were just staring at the two and Noah and Frankie clearly wanted to get out of the table, so Denise let them go.

"I think we should go, this night didn't go anything like planned." Tish said with apologetic voice and Denise looked at her with understanding look. "I'll call you when I get home and well yes." Tish and Billy Ray get up to find Noah. Joe and Miley got up too and walked to the door.

"TCA's? Really?" Joe asked while grinning madly. "That was brilliant, did you see how jealous they were? This might be your best idea ever." Joe raised his hand to high five with Miley, who just stared at him.

"Joe, this might be the worst idea I've ever had! Didn't you see how mad they got? I think Demi will never talk to me again. Why did you let me talk you into this thing? You should know better than that!" She playfully slapped Joe's hand and hugged him then.

As Miley and her family were leaving, Nick walked down stairs from his room.

"Miley.. could we talk, please?" His voice was quiet and shaky, he looked like he had been crying, but Nick didn't cry Miley thought. She nodded and looked at her parents asking permission. "I can drive her home, don't worry." Nick said and Miley's parent's left. Leaving Nick, Joe and Miley standing there alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Miley glanced over at Joe and then Nick. They seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes and Miley immediately felt awkward. She was afraid of everything exploding in to her hands. She didn't want to lose neither Joe or Nick.

"So you wanted to talk with me about something? What is it?" She didn't want to seem rude, but she knew Nick was angry and they couldn't have grown up conversation when he was in that mood.

"Yes, uh.. can we talk privately?" Nick looked at Joe while saying that. He clearly didn't know how to act in this situation. He was used to having Miley all to herself and now she was Joe's. Miley looked at Joe, telling him that it was okay to leave her alone with Nick.

"Fine I'll go." Joe said and walked out of the room. Nick lead Miley outside to the backyard and sat on a bench. They sat there silent, Miley waiting for Nick to finally say something.

"So, you and Joe, huh? I didn't see that one coming." He murmured and looked away from Miley.

She didn't know if she should come clear with Nick and tell him that she and Joe weren't really dating, though she loved seeing Nick jealous and tortured over losing her. She knew this was the time to fix everything with him, but somehow she just couldn't.

"So, you and Demi, huh? I didn't see that one coming either, hence I didn't believe it. Why would you and Demi pretend you are dating?" She smirked at Nick, who blushed.

"I don't know, it seemed like a great idea and we were so mad at you two."

"Yeah, well it was a dumb idea, do you think paparazzi and media is ever going to leave you to alone now?" Miley laughed at the headlines she imagined. "What happened to you anyways? I know we haven't talked that much after last summer, but you seemed to be doing alright? You and Selena were dating, and don't tell me you weren't because I heard it from her. And then all of a sudden you go crazy in London and come back home and act all weird? What's going on, just tell me." Miley knew parts of what had happened, some from the tabloids and rest from what Joe told her. She still didn't understand why Nick would act that way, what happened to him?

"Nothing happened to me! Everyone should just stop asking that question, they don't know me." He snapped at Miley.

"Nick, you do know that no one knows you like I do? I might not have talked to you for a while, but it doesn't mean that I don't know you. And Joe might have told me something.." Miley whispered the last part, pretending that if she said it quieter then maybe it didn't sound that bad.

"Oh Joe told you? When did we get so far away from each other that we stopped talking to each other and started to talk with Joe about my life?" Nick shouted now, he clearly was angry. "And if my opinion matters at all, I don't think Joe is the right guy for you."

"Oh yeah? You said it yourself, we are so far away from each other, we don't know each other anymore, so how could you possibly know who is the right guy for me?" Miley shouted back and a tear fell from her eye. Nick hated to watch her cry, it was the worst thing ever. He quickly wrapped his arm around Miley and wiped the tears away.

"Because I'm the only one for you. You just said it, no one knows me like you know me, but no one knows you like I know you either. And I don't think anyone could take your place in my heart. But if someone has to take my place in your heart, why Joe? He is my brother for God's sake." Miley knew he was right.

"I'm not dating Joe.." She confessed. "I, we, well I just wanted to get back at you two for pretending you are dating." She looked Nick in to his eyes and saw his emotions changing, but she didn't know if it was good or bad change.

"Aren't you done playing games with me? I thought I wanted to make you hurt and get back at you, but now I'm realizing that having you in my life is so much more important that I'd rather have you as a friend than not have you at all." He told the truth and the truth only. He didn't want to play any stupid games with Miley, acting like they are in a relationship when they aren't. He just wanted her back into his life.

"I think I'm done too. But I think we should talk everything over so there's nothing to create any drama between us." She smiled and squeezed him. "So bestie, now tell me what happened last year?" She pouted at Nick, trying to make him smile and she succeeded. She dragged him next to the pool and sat down, letting her now bare feet touch the water.

They talked trough the night, it wasn't the honest conversation they wanted. Nick didn't tell her about taking the picture of her and Joe. Miley didn't tell about sending it, even though Nick knew she did. They just talked about everything else. Nick told her how hard it was to get over her, especially after he got the engagement ring. Miley tried to explain herself to Nick, she couldn't though. She cried in his lap, telling him how hard it was with out him and he was there for her.

She told about her relationship with Liam, how she never was that into it. But she didn't tell her about her feelings towards Nick. Even when it was clear to both of them that they really weren't friends, because they were so much more. Both of them were just happy to have that one night together, talking about everything.

As it was almost 2 am and they hadn't talked in a while Nick looked at Miley who had fell asleep. She looked so peaceful sleeping, her head on his lap. He didn't want to wake her up, instead he picked her up and carried her to his room. He placed her to his bed and took away some of her clothes, just to make her more comfortable. He covered her up and watched her sleeping. He kissed her forehead and saw her smiling in her sleep. Then he went to the other side of the bed and went to bed himself. He didn't know what Miley would think about them sleeping on the same bed, but then again it wasn't like it was the first time they slept on the bed so he went for it.

The next morning Miley woke up and felt some one's arms around her. First she thought it was Liam and she only had a nightmare where everything bad happened that caused them to broke up. But she knew how Liam's arms felt around her, more important she knew how Nick's arms felt around her. You couldn't compare the feeling. She looked at the brown haired boy next to her and smiled at him.

She ruffled his curls and tried to make him wake up. When he didn't she started blowing in his neck, which she knew he hated. As she was about to do it again he moved, he took her hands and rolled over so he was on top of her.

"That's not fair, you know I hate that." He smiled at Miley and suddenly felt a great desire to kiss her, but he knew that would be totally inappropriate. Though just laying on top of her was kind of inappropriate too, so he rolled away and got up from the bed.

"So are you up for some breakfast?" He smiled at her.

"Oh, I think I should be going home, I'm sure my parents are worried.."

"Don't worry, I left them a message saying you were here."

"Well aren't you a smart boy, Nick Jonas." She smirked and got up from the bed as well. "But I can't, I can't go out looking like this!" She laughed at her yesterday's make up and her shaggy hair.

"Well let me cook for you, I think we have something that I can make you, okay?" He smiled and handed her some of her clothes.

"Fine, but then I'll have to go. I think I have to talk with Demi today, make sure she knows whats up. Or maybe Joe has already talked with her? I have to check from him. I'll go find Joe you'll go make me some breakfast and then I'll meet you downstairs." She pecked his cheek and left the room. Nick's cheek was burning where Miley's lips touched, he never wanted to give away that feeling. He wanted to wake up next to Miley, everyday for the rest of his life.

Miley knocked on Joe's door and he shouted that she could come in.

"Hi Joe.." She smiled and jumped on his bed.

"You are still here? I take you and Nick are back together?" He smiled back and joined her on his bed.

"No, we are not back together, but we did talk a lot last night. I told him we aren't dating, so I think we should tell Demi too, right?"

"I guessed that much, yeah I think I should tell her. She left eysterday after you two went talking. She didn't say a word to me, so I guess she's pretty mad at me."

"She'll forgive you, I know she will. I'm gonna get some breakfast, I'll talk to you later." She hugged Joe and run downstairs where she smelled bacon and eggs and hugged Nick from behind.

"Smells good, I didn't know you cooked."

"Oh, Selena taught me. She's really goof wife material you know, knows how to cook and all." Jealousy hit Miley in the face as he said that.

"Yeah, well too bad that I'm the only one for you, right?" She hit her playfully and walked to the fridge.

"Yes you are. I'm really glad we are friends again. I've missed talking to you, and I've really gone trough a lot this past year, so it's nice to have you back." You could hear the meaning behind his words just like by just looking at him, you could see that he had been in a bad place for the last few months.

"Look I'm sorry for not being there, I really am. And I'm sorry for all I put you trough. I think we should just stick to the friend zone from now on, because well let's look at the facts. You broke up with me 2007 and I told press about us, dyed my hair black and ruined my friendship with your brothers. Last year I wanted us to be friends and you well, go to London and fuck every girl that comes around and get drunk and start smoking, well I definitely think dating me isn't safe for you." She laughed but didn't know that Nick really felt awful about those things.

"The only reason I did those things were because I texted you after almost a year and you didn't care to even answer to me." He murmured and looked at Mileys face falling.

"That's not fair, blaming me for what you did. This was a bad idea, or too much for one time. I'll go, just promise me you will call me when you are done blaming me for your mistakes." Miley run back upstairs and got her stuff together ready for leave. Only she didn't have Nick driving her home now, so she had to ask Joe to drive her.

As she got home, she took a long shower and ate lunch. Then she opened her laptop and did what she did the day before. She typed and saw the rumors spreading before her eyes. She couldn't help but laugh as she saw the latest headline.

"_Joe Jonas driving Miley Cyrus from the Jonas' house after a sleepover"_

Under it was all the pictures taken of them. Miley looked at her email and there was a new email from Demi, she clicked _open _and saw the message appear infront of her eyes.

_Dear Miley_

_I have tolerated a lot from you for the past two years. I was your friend trought the video of me and Selena and everything. And you were there for me when I broke up with Joe, I just I don't think we can make is as friends anymore. It'll be too hard for me to watch you and Joe together. I thought it was a mistake between the two of you, but clearly you just lied to me. I can't believe you would do this to me. And for your information me and Nick are not dating, well I think you already knew that much. _

_I always thought you and Nick were meant to be, you always had that something. I hope you don't ruin everything with Nick just because Joe. I hope that someday I'll be over Joe and be friends with you again, but right now it's just too much. I love you, you are my best friend and I never expected a guy to come between us. _

_Love, Demi _

The tears fall out of Miley's eyes as she read the message. She never wanted to lose a friend, just because what happened with the Jonas family. She knew she should explain everything to Demi, but right that moment she was too tired. She wanted to curl up to her bed and cry her eyes out.

**AN: Byhbyh, I can't decide if I like this chapter or not.. you tell me :) review!**

**my twitter: Ainolovesyou :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Nick laid on his bed, thinking about Miley. She was his everything, everything he ever wanted. She was the one, who supposedly made everything better for him. And still, when he finally talked with her, hold her close to him, he still wanted to make her hurt. He wanted her to go trough such pain as Nick felt. And what made it worse, was that Miley didn't understand that it was her that made Nick do everything he did. She didn't understand him. It made Nick question whether Miley still was the one for him.

He gazed at the picture of him and Miley smiling to the camera when they were thirteen. That's when everything was so simple, it was just the two of them. He hoped he could be back at those days. But now too much had happened, for them to act normal around each other.

He hopped off the bed and waked across the hall to Joe's room. "Joe?" He opened the door and peaked in to see his brother playing xbox. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." He didn't take his eyes off the game the whole time. "You here for some brotherly advice?" He smirked and Nick blushed.

"Maybe.. how did you know?"

"Nick, you are my brother, I know you, and well, Miley kind of told me about your argue."

"Of course she would tell you, god I hate her, and still love her all the same." Nick punched a pillow next to him.

"I've been there you know? With Demi. Why would you say to her that its her fault you messed up your life? I don't see any reason for you to do that, you just made up with her and became friends again." Joe now looked at Nick with wonder in his eyes. He honestly didn't understand his brother's actions sometimes. It was like first he wants something so badly and the minute he gets it, he does something to ruin it.

"I have no idea. I'm just, I love her. I want her to be mine, but she has done some crappy things and I really don't know how to forgive her."

"And what has she done now? God Nick, you have fucked up your whole life and almost lost Miley. And then you accuse her for doing shitty stuff, when in reality she hasn't done anything wrong! You just can't admit that you did wrong!" Nick looked at Joe's sudden outburst confused before anger started to boil inside of him.

"You know what Joe, you are _my _fucking brother? And you don't know a shit about the stuff Miley has done to me! For example he fucking kissed my freaking brother, oh wait you _would _know that, because it was _you _who kissed her!"

"Can you just get over that, it was a honest mistake, and it wasn't a kiss, you would know if you were there, but it's pointless to try to explain anything to you as you don't want to hear anything else but your side of the story."

"Oh but what if I _was _there?" Nick challenged his brother, not thinking about what he might confess as he did so. Joe just looked at him, not saying a word, thinking whether to believe his brother or not. Nick smirked at him and continued "Oh yes, I was there and I did take the picture of you two kissing, so I know pretty well how you two shared your dirty little secrets with each other before sucking each others faces. And by the way, it was your pure and sweet little Miley who sent the picture to Perez. Yes, it was Miley who screwed every change you'd ever have with Demi. It was Miley who made you look bad in front of the whole word. And why? Because she's selfish little bitch who likes to use others for her own publicity." Nick shouted and walked out of the room, slamming the door close and leaving Joe just stare at the place Nick had just left empty.

**Pictures Of You**

Miley was laying on the carpet in her studio with few producers and friends, listening to her album and trying to decide which song would be best for her new single. She didn't care anymore, because the routine was the same. They would listen a song then say something like "This would be cool, because of the meaning of the song" or "This would do well in radio". Miley was fine with everything, but she was tired.

"Mom, whatever song is fine, let's just go with the Who Owns My Heart, kay?" She moaned and looked at her mom with pleading eyes. She was just about to get up from the floor when her phone vibrated as a sign of a text message.

_Nick just told me everything, I can't believe you would do that and then lie to me about it! - joe_

Miley stared at the message, not quite understanding what it was about.

_What are you talking about? - miles_

_The picture of us, I know you sent it, thanks a lot, don't bother to call me anymore - joe_

A tear escaped her eye once again. It was times like these when she wished she could be a normal teenager and just leave everything. But she wasn't, she was loved and hated by so many, that she could never quit her life on fame. It was like she was addicted to making people care about herself.

And now she felt completely insecure about herself. She wanted to know what Nick had told Joe and how Nick had find out. That's why she never was a good liar, every time she told a lie it would hunt her down and make her jump every time someone 'wanted to talk to her privately'. Lately she had lost that feeling though, until now.

Nick was one of those people you wanted on your good side, he was in your life for good. He gives you all of his love and trust, until you hurt him. Miley saw the other side of him back in 2007 after their break up. In a way Miley was just the same, she wanted to believe the best in everyone.

Right now, after reading Joe's message, Miley was terrified. She was terrified of the thought of losing Nick again, after finally getting him back. Her thoughts were interrupted though by one of her friends.

"So Miley I hear you are going on tour with Jonas' and Demi! That's cool right?" Her friend asked excited.

"What did you hear that from? I'm not doing any tour right now, I start shooting my new movie next month, so that's just a rumor." Miley asked with a tone that was a bit angrier than what she intended.

Her friend looked ashamed and blushed "It's all over internet, I thought.. well never mind." It was rare that Miley had that angry tone, but when she did, no one wanted her to get mad.

"Hey, it's fine. I just told Disney that I'm not doing it, I've done those Hannah tours already, I can't do that anymore." She smiled and opened her phone and got to internet, typing for the second time in two days. _Whoah, this must be a new record, _she thought.

It was all over the internet, Disney's biggest stars uniting for a tour. The anger started growing inside of Miley, she didn't agree to anything like this. She wasn't going to go back singing 'The Best Of Both Worlds', she had had enough of that.

"Mom what the hell is this? I didn' agree on anything, can we call to Disney like right now and take care of this?" She shouted but her mom was already in it, making the call. Miley listened carefully as her mom talked with some big suit person. It seemed like it took forever, but finally she heard her mom saying goodbye.

"What? What's up? Tell me" She jumped and acted like a five year old when they wanted to know something very badly.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but it appears that you have to do the tour." Her mom said and looked at her daughter with sad eyes. Miley couldn't process what her mom said, what did she mean she had to do the tour?

"What do you mean? They can't make me." She snapped.

"Well, it seems that they have a contract with you that says that if they want to they can have you do a tour for every season of Hannah." She explained to her broken daughter. Miley didn't understand why they would ever want her to do another tour, she thought they'd be happy to get rid of her. Sure she had done great job with Hannah previously, but she thought that after everything she had done from the pictures to the 'pole dancing' to the freaking song about how Disney made her act like Robot, they wouldn't want her do anything with them again.

"My life sucks.." She whispered and sat down to couch and wrapped her hands around her knees. The tour wasn't so bad, she could do it for her fans, but now she would have to do it with Joe, Nick and Demi. Yesterday she would have been okay with that, but today she didn't know if she was even friends with any of them anymore. She remembered what it was like to be left alone during tour and she didn't want to go trough that again. "When is it?" She asked from her mom, she wouldn't want to miss shooting this new film.

"After your shooting and after Demi is ready with her shooting for her show." Her mom smiled, this was the first step, having Miley accept she was going to the tour.

"Fine." She knew she couldn't say no to Disney, she had tried that once and the result wasn't good. But what she really wanted right then, was a change. She wanted something new to think about. "Mom can you call to my hairdresser and say that I need an appointment as soon as possible?" She smiled her angel smile and her mom was already in it.

Hours later Miley sat on a chair looking at herself from the mirror. Her hair was short, it ended right before her shoulders after she took her extension away. And it wasn't dark brown anymore, it was more red than brown. She liked it, it was something she had never tried before. She thanked her hairdresser for a good job and pulled out her cellphone. She scrolled down her addresses stopping at some one's name she hadn't called for a long time. After a few beeps she answered with happy voice.

"Hey Mandy! What are you doing tonight? I need your help, I'd like to go clubbing and I want to be seen.."

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating earlier, well mainly because I kinda hoped for more reviews, but no can do, right? But if you were kind enough and reviewed this chapter and told me what you think of it I would be so happy! :) I'll update when I have 55 reviews for this story, okay? :) Thankyou.**

**my twitter: ainolovesyou**


	12. Chapter 12

Miley went through her hair with a brush one more time before adding hairspray to them. Then she walked in to her closet to pick up her clothes for the night. She ended up choosing a little black top that ended around her bellybutton and denim hot pants. She also added 7 inch high heels to go with them and looked at her outfit pleased. Then she added some extra lip gloss and a bit more dark eye shadow around her eyes and then she was ready to go.

She looked at the time, it was 10 pm and Mandy and her friends were going to pick her up around that time so she walked outside to wait for them.

Miley looked at her phone and saw two new text messages and three unanswered calls from Nick. She didn't open them though, being too afraid to see what they would say.

She thought about erasing them but Mandy and her friends drove to her driveway right then.

"Hi Miles, long time no see, how are you baby?" Mandy jumped from the car and hugged her friend tightly.

"Hi Mandy." She smiled and hugged her back, not as eagerly though. "So where are we going?" Miley wanted to find out what was going to be the first club in the states she was going to see from the inside, as a customer at least.

"We are going to the Tiger, a lot of young people go there and it's new so there should be some paparazzi but not too much, is that okay with you?" She laughed. Miley nodded and shuffled to the backseat of the car. When they started to drive and were almost at the club, that's when Miley started to wonder what if she wasn't allowed there. It was different in Europe, where people were more laid back anyway, but here they could actually say no to her. She hoped they would let it slide, because well she was the most known teen star of the world and if they didn't then Mandy would talk them in to it, she was cool like that.

**Pictures Of You**

"Pick up, pick up, pick up.." Nick repeated as he tried calling to Miley once again. She had been ignoring his calls all day. Nick hated himself for telling Joe the truth, but he also was kind of happy knowing that he got mad to Miley. Now he was worried of Joe's feelings towards him as he was the one to take the picture. He hadn't said a word to him the whole day.

Nick sighed as he once again heard Miley's answering machine. "God damn it, why can't you just answer me and get this fight over with!" He shouted to the empty room and kicked his chair, which only made his feet hurt.

Nick knew he should give Miley some space, as they were only getting started with their new friendship, but it wasn't like Nick just to go with the flow. Nick needed plans and he needed to know what was happening. And for his last effort he decided he would call Miley's mom. It would drive Miley crazy, but he just needed to talk with her.

"Hello?" Tish's voice answered to his call after a few seconds of waiting.

"Hello Tish, how are you?" Nick smiled to the phone, they always were close and they definitely were friends.

"Nick! It's been so long, I'm good thank you and how about you?" She asked eagerly.

"I'm okay, thanks.. The reason I'm calling is that I was wondering if Miley was home, she didn't answer her phone?" Nick bit his lip, it was awkward enough to call Miley's mom but more awkward to start immediately ask questions about her whereabouts.

"Oh sweetie, she just left with Mandy, but I can call her and check where they were going if you'd like me to?" Tish asked and Nick nodded on the other end, before he realized that Tish didn't see him so he would have to say something.

Nick thanked Tish and ended the call. One thing he didn't understand was why Miley would be hanging out with Mandy. Sure he knew they were great friends before, but they quit their YouTube show and never were seen together so somehow Nick thought they weren't friends anymore. Why would she hang with her when there wasn't any feud between Selena and Demi or anyone anymore. Nick always thought that Miley just needed someone in her life, but apparently they were greater friends than what he ever gave them credit for.

"Nick can I come in?" Joe's head poked in from the door and he walked in to the room.

"Ehm, I guess?" He turned to look at his brother.

"I just wanted to say.." Joe started but Nick interrupted him.

"Joe I'm so so so sorry for the picture."

"Nick I'm not mad about the picture, I'm mad that you didn't tell me. And I'm mad that you listened me and Miley talk about our personal stuff and didn't tell you were there. I'm just, I think I'm going to need sometime before hanging with you again, or going to tour with you." Joe walked away from the room as fast as he had walked in.

Nick felt his heart drop. He felt guilty for letting his brother down, especially after he had stood by him while he was having hard time. How was it possible that just one girl made everything so fucked up? Just one girl made his life such an unclear picture, that he couldn't make any sense to it. It was only possible because it was Miley.

Nick felt his cellphone buzz and he picked it up, seeing message from Tish.

Miley's at some party, in a club called The Tiger, so I don't think she'll be able to pick up the phone. -tish

Since went Miley went clubbing? Nick wondered and immediately googled the club finding the address. Then he took his keys and his wallet and stormed out to his car, dying to see Miley.

**Pictures Of You**

Miley glanced at the club from the door. It was already full of people, even though it wasn't that late, only 11 pm. The porter didn't say a word about Miley going in, he just passed them in joking with Mandy about something. Mandy dragged Miley behind her to the table where their friends were already sitting. Then she ran to the bar leaving Miley alone there.

Soon enough she came back and passed a drink to Miley.

"What is this?" She asked smelling it, she was a bit afraid to taste it.

"Oh I asked the bartender to make a drink he would do for Miley Cyrus, and he made it. I don't know what's in it." She smirked and winked her eye. Miley sipped it and gladly noticed that it was a nice drink, you couldn't taste the alcohol but it wasn't too sweet drink so you could drink it with out feeling nauseous.

Miley didn't plan on drinking before, but after she got the first drink down someone brought her another one, making Miley a smiley Miley. When she realized she was getting drunk she got a few of her girl friends from the table and lead them to the dance floor.

A remix of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream was playing and Miley danced as if there was no tomorrow. She gazed around the bar for cute boys, soon noticing that there was no one worth looking for. As the songs played and the night passed she started stumble a little.

She felt someone putting their hands around Miley and she freaked a little, until he turned her to face him.

"Clubbing? Are you serious?" Nick yelled in the loud club. The beat was so loud that she could barely hear him.

"Nick, why are you here? Go away!" She slapped him on the chest and turned around. But Nick wasn't about to let her ignore him so he turned her to face him again.

"Miles? Are you drunk?" He asked hesitating, he knew he wasn't the person to moralize her for that, but drinking wasn't like Miley. Sure she took a glass of wine or a beer sometime, but she never let it get out of hand .

"Maybe I am, why do you care?" She challenged and stared at him.

"It's not like you, that's all. Let me take you home." He started to lead her out of the club, but she fought back.

"Nick you're not the boss of me, I'm staying." Her drunk stubbornness was annoying Nick who then decided to pick her up and throw over his shoulder.

"Right now I am, you're too drunk to decide for yourself. I'm taking you home." He carried her out of the club with her face facing his back and his hand around her feet. She tried to kick her self out of his grip but it was too tight so she just gave up.

Outside of the club was now full of paparazzi, clearly they heard that Miley was there so they all wanted their money shot. Nick tried to walk quickly so that they wouldn't get any too embarrassing pictures, of course this looked stupid: Nick carrying Miley out of some club. There was going to be some headlines tomorrow.

When they reached his car he placed her to the front seat and put on her seat belt. Then he quickly ran to the other side of the car to get in. He started to drive towards her place, without speaking to her. He knew it was pointless to try to have a conversation with her when she was drunk.

As Miley saw her driveway she started to take away the seat belt to get out of the car as soon as possible, but Nick kept her still he wanted to talk with her.

"Look Miley, I don't know why you feel like you have to act out, but I know drinking isn't like you."

"Maybe drinking wasn't like me when we were 14. But Nick drinking wasn't like you either when we were that age, or smoking. And you are doing both right now. So save it, I don't need to hear it." She snapped and refused to look at him.

"I know. But there was a reason I did those things. I just lost my mind for a second there. And I'm sorry I blamed you for it, I know it's not your fault." He smiled a bit, trying to get her forgive him.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I got so mad and I'm sorry I got drunk, and I'm sorry for everything." She confessed and pressed her head against Nick's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." He caressed her hair and kissed her forehead. "Come here." He pulled her to the driver's seat to sit on his lap and hugged her tightly.

"Look I know you said we shouldn't date, but I just, I need to know if there's anything there anymore. I'm sorry." He placed his hand to her neck and started to lean for a kiss. He felt her breathing on his lips and pressed his lips against hers. The fireworks shot from his stomach to his throat. But before he had the time to start enjoying the feeling, Miley already pulled away.

"Nick why did you do that?" A tear escaped her eye and she opened the door and jumped out of the car. "I'm sorry, but this isn't a good time to talk or do whatever, so I'll call you tomorrow okay? Bye." She leaned to the car window and pecked Nick's cheek before leaving.

When Nick saw Miley walking inside of the house he pressed his head against the driving wheel and sighed. Sometimes he wished that they could start over, without their past. Then everything would be so much easier.

**AN: Hi guys, sorry for the late update, hopefully there's still somone reading this? Review? :} I know it wasn't that great of a chapter, but I had really hard time with this one, seriously I've written this over and over like three times during the last month and this was the best I can do. So review please. :} I'll update after 7 reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

Nick looked at the empty recording studio in front of him. He felt uninspired and dull, he needed to record but there was no songs coming out of him. Or at least there weren't any songs that he would like the public to hear. He wanted to sing about something important, something that mattered. He had songs about his tortured love for Miley, but did that really matter for anyone else than for him? People were expecting for him and his brothers to release new album, but he wanted to say something.

He used to think that being famous and making music was his way to express his opinions and values to people. But in the end what was his music about? Nothing world changing that's for sure. If only he could make world a bit better place to live with his music, then he would be happy with himself. But these days it only seemed like the same useless pop that could've been written by anyone.

He thought about what his life would be without his career. Except for working with his brothers he rarely spent any time with his family, even if they were all in L.A they still didn't see each other that much. Before the fame, even if they were much younger then they always spent time together with the family, every Sunday was a family day. They would go to the Church and then do something fun, like go to the zoo.

He never had the high school experience, now he wouldn't have the college experience either, which made him question about his social skills with people. Of course there was a lot of pressure being a celebrity, but everyone seemed to love you before they even got to know you, so you always need to wonder if people are using you.

He couldn't pursue any kind of sport hobby. He played with his brothers but every now and then he thought that if he had stayed in school instead of joining the music world, then maybe he would have played baseball, or soccer, of something. He could've been good at it too.

His first relationship was destroyed by the fans and the pressure. Pictures of them spending time were leaked to all over Internet, and none of his first relationship was left a secret. Actually everyone knew how he got his first girlfriend and what their relationship was like. They even knew how they broke up.

Then again the things he would've missed if he weren't famous.

Miley. Sure it seemed now like he couldn't live without her, but if they never met then he wouldn't crave after her. He could've met someone and like them for what they were, and not compare them to Miley all the time. But the thought of living without her seemed so unbearable that Nick didn't even want to think about it.

Something was clear though, Nick needed a change in his life.

**Pictures Of You**

She put earphones to her ears and tried to ignore the suit people sittings across the table. They were apparently talking about her upcoming tour with the Jonas and Demi, but Miley couldn't care less. She felt someone poking her arm and gave a glare to her mom, who then took the earphones away from her and told her to concentrate.

One of the suits looked at Miley, he was young, probably in his thirties. Miley hadn't seen him before so she bet he was a new one, clearly very nervous about having this serious meeting with Miley. Everyone in the business knew, that if you wanted to be on her good side you should make a good first impression and everyone wanted to be on her good side. Most of the Disney people weren't, they made her do things she didn't want to and it pissed her off.

"So Miley, it's nice to meet you." The young man said and offered his hand for a hand shake. Miley looked at the hand and looked at it in disbelief, the man quickly took her hand away, embarrassed. Miley cracked and her mom started to laugh as well.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see if you really thought I would actually act that way, nice to meet you Sir." Miley said politely and shook hands with the man, whose name turned out to be Jerry.

One of the other man cleared his throat gaining Miley's attention. "We have thought about this, and we still want you to take the tour." He said and smiled, but there was no meaning behind the smile.

"Yes, and?" She asked and gave him a deathly glare.

"And, we would like you to sign some papers before the tour, just in case.." He didn't finish his sentence, but Miley knew it meant they wanted some sort of argument against her if she didn't behave.

"What if I don't sign anything?" She asked and the men looked at each other. Jerry was the first one to say anything.

"It's not that bad, just look at the papers, there's just some simple rules." Miley nodded and took the papers.

The rules were stupid. If she agreed to those, she couldn't take one sip of alcohol during her tour, that's wasn't a problem. She also would promise not to date anyone publicly.

Other ruler were such as Miley would share a bus with Demi, she would do every show and not wear anything inappropriate. She also would do the songs Disney wanted her to and give all the interviews Disney wanted.

She laughed at the rules. "Are you guys serious? You don't think I can handle myself? fine, you know what if you want me to do your little tour, then it's going to be on my terms. First of all, I agree not to date anyone publicly and not to drink alcohol, those are fine with me. Also I can share a bus with Demi, but you have to ask her first, okay? And as for there other rules, no way I'm letting you guys decide what songs I'm going to sing." She said and left the room, she had heard enough.

She never thought her life would be like this when she entered the show business. She took out her cellphone and started to type a message.

_Where r u? Do u have time to see me? - M_

She looked at the phone impatiently and soon she got her answer.

_Sure, come to mine? - Nick_

Miley smiled and texted him that she was on her way. They hadn't seen each other since the day Miley got drunk. Miley had sent a message to him telling she was sorry about everything and after that followed two weeks of silence. They were both busy working so it was hard to see on daily basis, but they always made time for each other when needed.

She parked her car to Jonas' front yard and ran to the door. After waiting a few minutes Nick's mom Denise opened the door and smiled to her.

"Nice to see you, Nick's in the studio." She wrapped her hands around Miley, making her feel uncomfortable. Why was she so nice to her?

Miley walked down stairs to the studio and opened the door but saw Nick no where. She gazed around and soon realized Nick was laying on the floor inside of the studio. She pressed the button that made Nick hear her voice, on the other side of the glass window.

"You know, those number one hits aren't gonna write themselves, so get your butt up from the floor." She laughed and Nick gave her the finger.

"Come here!" He shouted and Miley obeyed. She offered Nick her hand to get him up from the floor but instead of getting up Nick pulled Miley to the floor as well. "What's up?" He asked when they both laid on the floor looking at the ceiling.

"I hate Disney." She said and jokingly put her fingers to her throat and pretended she was vomiting.

"Oh really? I didn't know that, not at all." He laughed sarcastically and then added "But seriously, their not that bad, you just need to behave yourself." He said and and winked at her.

"Shut up!" She laughed and slapped Nick's arm. "Your precious Disney tried to make me sign some papers that would give them the right to decide about like everything in my life, can you believe it?" She looked at Nick with wide eyes, but he seemed to be zoned out and didn't give her any answer. "What are you thinking about?" Miley demanded him to tell her.

"Nothing, just our tour. Only two weeks and then we'll see each other everyday for the next two months, aren't you just a little excited? I know you are." He smiled knowingly.

"Well maybe just a little bit.. but I'm scared too." She looked at him quickly but returned her eyes to look at the ceiling again.

"What are you scared for?" Nick asked with interest, Miley wasn't usually scared she had such a great attitude toward the world and her dreams, she carried herself with such respect that no one ever though she was scared and she usually didn't tell people when she was.

"Well.." She started but hesitated. "I've finally got you back in my life, and it's hard as it is already and what if something happens when we're on tour together? I don't want to lose you for good." Nick smiled at her and took her hand, squeezing it.

"You won't, I promise." He gave Miley a reassuring smile and said "But I doubt it's our friendship you should be worried about, have you talked with Demi yet?" Miley shook her head. "Why? When was the last time you spoke with her?" Nick asked concerned.

"When we last were here.." She pointed around to his house "When me and Joe pretended to be dating." She muttered.

"And when was the last time you spoke with Joe?" He demanded.

"The next day of that.." She whispered and a tear escaped her eye. "But it's alright, because I know if I just called Demi and explained everything it would be okay, but all this time not talking with her has made it so hard for me to just take up my phone and dial her number. She sent me an email after that day, telling me she doesn't want anything to do with me.." She vented to him, telling him what was too hurtful to tell anyone else.

"You and I both know that's not the truth, she loves you." Nick sat up and took her to his lap and hugged her. "Sometimes I wish we were just normal teenagers, going trough high school together, wouldn't that be nice?" He smiled and caressed her cheek.

"That'd be lovely.." She whispered and tugged her head into his neck.

**A/N: I'm sure there's like zillion mistakes and spelling errors and what not but I just don't want to read this again :D haha it's been ready for a week now but I didn't want to post it before, but yeah.. review? :) thanks xx **


	14. Chapter 14

**IMPORTANT AU: So I was going to sleep like 20 minutes ago (1:03 am in Finland) and I took my phone (I was reading fanfiction) and go to see if my chapter was there yet. Well it was... but it was all fucked up with no spaces or anything at some parts at least. And I got one review about that too... So I'm deleting the old chapter and adding this there instead so it's easier to read.. sorry for uploading that stupid chapter earlier : SO YEAH it's 1:03 in the morning and I'm editing this chapter so that I wouldn't feel bad for putting bad chapter there haha, I feel so commited...**

Miley looked at her closet and took a few tank tops and threw them into her suitcase. She had three full suitcases in front of her and she went trough everything she might need. Of course it didn't matter that much if she left something home, she could just buy whatever it was she needed, but it was nice to know that you had everything important with you.

Her cellphone interrupted her packing though, and she started smiling wildly as she noticed that she got a new text message. She had been eager to talk to him again, but she didn't want to seem too pushy so she waited for him to take the first step.

Miley closed the door behind her and walked out of a restaurant. She kept looking at the bill in her hand, making sure she had given the right amount of money and tipped well. Suddenly she felt someone crashing on her side and all of her papers and wallet fell to the ground. She started to gather them and noticed another pair of hands gathering papers as well. She lifted her gaze to meet the strangers, and saw a beautiful pair of brown eyes looking at her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." He said and handed her stuff to her.

"Oh it's alright, nothing bad happened right?" She smiled at him.

"Alright, well yeah.." He said and looked around, like he didn't know if he should go or not.

"Thank you for helping me gather these things though." She laughed and turned around to walk to her car.

After five second she heard someone shouting after her. "Hey, wait a second." She turned around the meet the stranger again, but this time she thought his face looked familiar, like she had met him somewhere sometime. "I'm sorry, for not introducing myself, I'm Avan." He smiled and offered his hand for her to shake.

"Well nice to meet you Avan, I'm Miley." She shook his hand and wondered what was up to her, chatting with a random person who could be a potential serial killer or something. They stood there awkwardly for a while and then she realized that she actually had things to do, and left.

A few days later they met again, this time it was because they were hanging at a mutual friends house. She as surprised to see him there, but quickly found out that he was actor himself. They spent the evening talking and changed phone numbers.

_I'm soooo tired right now, thank god the shootings ending soon. What's up? - Avan_

It was nothing special, but still it was everything. Miley's heart jumped as she started to write answer to him. She really liked him, he seemed so nice and real.

_Packing for the tour, but bored. Last night before leaving and nothing to do... ;) -Miley_

She was straight forward like always, she didn't like any games. Making him know she was interested, but still leaving him with the choice to take the first step. If he wanted to.

_I'm picking you up, you ready in two hours? -Avan_

Miley's face lit up and she did a little happy dance.

_Allright, what r we doing? - Mi_

_Just hang, I'll figure something to do. -Avan_

She started to look closely at her closet and threw some things to her suitcase and decided she was ready to get ready for the night.

**pictures of you**

Nick jumped out of the car and looked at the venue infront of him. They were having a staduim concert in Los Angeles to start off their tour and everyone were supposed to meet there 10 am so they'd have time for the final rehearsals and sound check.

"Nickyyyyy!" He heard someone, that someone beign Demi screaming behind him. Let the awkwardness begin Nick thought and turned to face her. He looked around him and he thought Joe was standing right next to him, but was proved wrong.

"Hi Demi." He smiled and hugged her. "So.. you know if Miley's here yet?" He asked, trying not to sound to eager to see her. Demi instantly looked away and he saw the sadness in her eyes. "You two still not talking to each other?" He rolled his eyes. "Look I know Miley was horrible to you, but to me too and I got over it. You should too. She's your best friend."

"Yeah, it's just too hard. I've already lost one best friend because of you and your brothers.." She said and Nick felt bad because he knew exactly what Demi was talking about.

She was best friends with Selena for so long and at one point they were like one big happy family. He and his brothers, Demi and Selena. Then Demi made friends with Miley, but Selena never got over her jealousy for Miley and Nick.

So it became awkward. It was like Miley became Western Countries in the Cold War and she did everything to try and get rid of the Soviet Union, Nick, Joe, Kevin and Selena. Of course the Soviet Union tried to make her seem bad as well. When they once (World War 2) shared the same interests and fan base, their fans were now separated and both sides tried to make their fans believe their side of the story.

And after a while of fighting Demi became their Germany. They tried to share her, but failed miserably. First Selena tried to get Demi for not being with Miley. But Miley did everything in her power to keep their friendship alive. Then Selena tried to build wall between the two of them. Giving everyone hints that Demi and Selena were still having a feud with Miley. But Miley took a hammer and ripped the wall down.

The Soviet Union lost. Nick and Selena broke up and Selena tried to get Demi to leave the brothers with her. When she refused, it was the end of their friendship.

_[AN: hahah so I liked that whole comparison I came up with. I doubt thats even close to what happened and I don't hate Selena so whatever. First I thought about having Demi be Finland, you know my home country which is right next to Russia, but then Germany seemed more natural for that...]_

"You know Demi, you and Miley have gone trough enough as it is, I know how stubborn you both can be, but let this one slide will you?" Nick looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and she smiled.

"For you Nick, I'll talk to Miley. But I'm not promising anything at all." She said, took his hand and started to lead him inside of the stadium.

They asked around for directions and finally found the stage. They saw Joe and Kevin takling to each other and walked to them.

"What's up?" Nick asked scaring them, because they hadn't noticed them.

"Ehmm.." Joe muttered awkwardly, Nick ne right away he was hiding something.

"What?" He asked again, smiling, because nothing could ruin his mood today. It was the first day of two months with Miley.

"Well.." Kevin began to explain "We were just wondering who's the guy with Miley over there.." He pointed at the other direction from where Nick was looking and he turned around fiercely to stare at Miley. She was with a boy, around their age, he had long dark hair and he was standing in front of her while she was sitting on a table, her legs wrapped around the boy. They were laughing and teasing each other, like what you did when you were a teenager and you fell for someone. Nicks heart jumped to his throat and he felt it burning. Not a word came out of him, he just turned back around and tried to forget what he saw. It was too painful.

_What happened? When did Miley get a boyfriend? Better yet, when was she going to tell him about it?_ Nick couldn't get his mind work and figure the answers so he walked away from them and jumped off the stage and sat in the empty seat in the audience.

**pictures of you**

"Too bad you have to leave tomorrow, I could really get used to you." Avan said and poked her noce. Miley smiled at him and poked his nose. Sure they only got to know wach other a few days ago and sure she didn't know him very well, but he seemed so nice. Like someone she could easily fall in love with. It sounded stupid that she was ready to commit for him, after only two days, but she really wanted to know if they could be something. They froze to just look at each other in the eyes until they heard a cough behind them.

"Sorry for interrupting your staring contest but I think we should start.. I'm Demi by the way, Miley's best friend." Demi stated, offering her hand to Avan who politely took it and told his name to her. What shocked Miley was that she said that she was her best friend. Miley and Demi lookad at each other smiling and knowing that even though there was some unfinished business, they were on speaking terms now. Miley hugged Avan and he left saying that he would be back to watch the show. Then Miley and Demi walked hand in hand to meet others in the middle of the stage.

"So one of the reasons why wanted you all to get here this early was to get this tour started without any bad feelings towards others. We all know our routines and set lists and all so now you could start by everyone telling something that is bothering them right now." One of the suits said and looked at the teenagers. They nodded and sat down to the stage. They were professionals after all, so when they were told what to do they obeyed it.

They sat there looking at each other, not knowing who should start.

"I hate that my brother took advantage of me by taking a picture of me. And I hate that one of my best friends leaked that picture to paparazzi." Joe said and looked at Miley and Nick who were ashamed. Demi and Kevin looked at each other in question not knowing what was that all about.

"I hate that my brother went and kissed my ex girlfriend." Nick started looking at Joe. "And I'm sad that my best friend has a new boyfriend who she forgot to mention to me about." He kept going. This was suppose to help them, to clear the air, but all it did was make all of them more furious.

"Well you know what, I hate that my ex boyfriend still gets all jealous even though we dated when we were twelve." Miley snapped and stared at the floor.

"I hate that everything is so effed up right now and I hate that I feel like I'm losing my best friends." Demi said and looked sadly at her friends who were all looking at her right now.

The last one to speak was Kevin. "I'm afraid, scared, totally going mental. Danielle is late, like very late." He confessed and everyones eyes shot up to look at him. Now that was news that made everything else seem so small.

"Kevin! That's AMAZING!" Miley screamed and jumped to hug him, followed by Joe, Demi and Nick. So that they were all lying there on the stage hugging Kevin who was now having hard time breathing.

"Chill guys, please, could you please get off of me." He laughed and they rolled away and everyone laughed. Everything that was bothering them a few seconds earlier was forgotten now and they felt so much more ease than before.

**AN: awww, sorry for not giving you Niley yet hahahaha. I just have this story all planned out now and I know how to get it right. Soooo, sorry for it taking so long. I'm working like all the time and it seems like there's never energy or time to write. But here ya go. Review? :}**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Oh my god, my family and friends got me loads of Hannah Montana stuff for Christmas hahaha. My boyfriend gave me the first two seasons of Hannah and my best friends gave me Hannah playstation game and then I got a pen and hat and all hahahaha oh and kleenexes too. I laughed so bad :D Think maybe Ive been obsessing a tad too much about Miley :D**

"Are you planning on telling anyone about it? I mean the fans and public you know?" Miley asked from Kevin who shook his head.

"No, we're not even sure if she's pregnant so that'd be stupid. She has doctors appointment the day after tomorrow though so we won't know for sure until then. I hate that I can't be there for her when she goes there." He said.

"Well I just hope you two are happy. I'm sure what's meant to be will be." She smiled wildly. Nick looked at her acting all innocent and gashing about his brothers future kid. Who was she playing? No one here actually believed all that act so why did she even try? Still he felt the butterflies flying in his stomach as she saw how naively Miley still believed all that "if it's meant to be it will be" crap. They were meant to be and they still weren't, how long did he have to wait for her to come back to him?

**Pictures Of You**

Miley jumped to her bed in her bus and started texting with her friends until she heard someone knocking on the door of the bus. She got up and searched the button that opened the door and saw Nick standing there on the street in the rain.

"Nick? What's up?" She knew what was up, Nick was upset. But in all honesty she never ever said anything about being with him or that they were exclusive.

"Can I come in?" He asked looking away from her, he looked like he had been crying.

"Sure.." Miley said and walked away from the entrance and sat down on a couch. Nick walked behind him and sat next to her.

"Why is it, that every time I feel we are getting closer and might have a chance to be together, the first thing you do is get a new boyfriend?" Nick asked with hurtful voice, he couldn't even look Miley in the eyes. He didn't want any crap, just to go straight to the business.

"He is not my boyfriend, not yet at least." She whispered trying to avoid the actual question Nick had asked.

"Miley.. please answer to me." He said coldly.

"I don't know Nick I guess I'm afraid. Afraid of us not working out, afraid of all the drama, all the gossip that would go on and on about us. And afraid of getting burned by you again. You know you are the only person that has enough of me to break my heart." She said and looked away from him.

Anger started to boil inside of Nick as he heard Miley telling him about her fears. "Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me? You are afraid? You?" He shouted at Miley who had tears in her eyes. "For the last two years I've done nothing but trying to get over you, you broke up with me and you always lead me on but don't care a bit about me and my feelings! Do you know what that feels? Do you?" He kept shouting and took a hold of Mileys wrists trying to make her look at him.

"Nick stop.." She sobbed, he was really hurting her.

"No Miley, you fucking stop! You stop breaking my heart, you stop using me and my love for you, you fucking stop you stupid bitch!" He screamed and his hold was getting tighter and tighter.

"Nick stop, you are really hurting me.." Miley cried, not wanting to hear anymore what he had to say. Sure she knew most of those things were true, she had broke his heart as well, but she would never use him in any way.

Nick looked at Miley crying and seeing the frightened look in her eyes he realized that this wasn't right. He wasn't suppose to hurt her, not like this, not at all. He let go of her hands and backed down a few steps. "I'm sorry Mi" he whispered and ran out of the bus.

Miley was left alone and crying. She crawled back to her bed and caved under her covers and let the tears flow.

**Pictures Of You**

"Okay gyus, I'm going now! I need to get at least some sleep before tomorrow." Demi laughed and climbed into her and Miley's shared bus.

She thought she'd see Miley right away hanging there watching TV or something, but instead the bus seemed empty. "Miley?" She asked, but no one answered. It wasn't until she was almost at their sleeping area, when she heard sobbing from the next room. "Miley?" She asked again and opened the door, seeing Miley lying on the bed, shaking from all the crying. "What's wrong?" She asked sitting down next to her and ran her hand trough Miley's back and soothed her so that she would calm down. Demi knew Miley almost better than anyone else, except Nick maybe, but she only had seen her like this once or twice. Those times were after her and Nick had a fight.

Instead of answering Miley just shook her head and kept crying. Demi tried to dry her tears and looked around trying to find some clues of what had happened. Then her eyes saw the red marks on her wrists and her eyes widened instantly. "Miles did Nick do this?" She asked and took a hold of her hand. Miley winced and nodded.

Demi couldn't believe it. Sure Miley was a bitch from time to time, but she was her bitch. No way in hell would anyone, even Nick, harm her girl in anyway. She couldn't understand why Nick would do anything to Miley, he was in love with her.

"He didn't mean to Demi, he just got really mad and didn't know what he was doing." Miley whispered.

"That's no reason to hurt you. And doesn't he understand that he just can't do something like that.." Demi said biting her lip from all the anger she was feeling towards Nick. "Look we got to do something with your wrists, no one can see this." She said quickly and looked around the bus and took the first long sleeved shirt she found and gave it to Miley.

"Thank you, for being here." Miley whispered and wrapped her hands around Demi. When in pain and trouble, you always needed your best friend there. Someone who always knew what to do and what to say. And no matter how badly they had treated each other, no matter how bad their fights were they always had each others backs.

**Pictures Of You**

Nick took bites from his sandwich, trying to swallow it. It was proved to be hard, because he felt so bad about himself. He really felt like we messed up bad, which he did. He felt like puking, he really didn't understand what happened to him. He got up from the table to leave the cafeteria and get ready for sound check. That's when he saw her walking with Demi. She was hiding her face with her hair and she wore baggy hoodie and sweatpants. Nick started to walk to them, but before he could get close enough to apologize Miley he saw Demi hiding Miley behind her back. He glared at Nick, who kept walking to them.

"Stop, don't come closer." Demi warned Nick, who understood that Demi knew what had happened.

"C'mon Demi, let me just talk to her." He pleaded, but Demi shook her head violently.

"God no, you are not coming any closer. I'm telling you, she wants nothing to do with you." She said and Nick saw Miley behind her, still hiding her face and looking around trying not to pay attention to them.

"No, I'm going to talk to her." He said and took a step closer. only one step, but in a second he felt himself falling down to the floor, his head aching in pain. He felt Demi's fist hit his cheek. "What the hell?" He asked, shocked, his cheek really hurt and also falling down and hitting his head to the floor made it hurt too.

"I told you not to come closer. C'mon Miley we're leaving." She took Mileys hand and started to lead her away from Nick. Before they reached the door they heard a powerful voice yell from the other side of the room.

"What's going on? Demi? Stay. I need everyone else to leave right now, except for Nick, Demi, Miley, Joe and Kevin." Mr Jonas yelled and it only took a few minutes for everyone to get away from the cafeteria.

They sat around a table to talk. Miley sat as far from Nick as possible and Demi gave him glares every time she could.

"What happened? Demi you can't do something like that infront of all the staff! You should know better." Mr. Jonas told her disapprovingly.

"Well I have my reasons.." She said and gave another glare to Nick. But she felt Miley's hand tighten around her tight, saying that she should say anything about Nick's actions. Mr. Jonas would give her a lot of crap, but it wouldn't be anything compared to what Nick would have to go trough.

"Well let's hear them?" Mr Jonas asked but Demi just shook her head.

"Never mind." She said quietly.

"Do you understand that this kind of behaviour isn't alright? Do you think I need to contact your mother?" Mr Jonas asked.

"No that's not necessary." She whispered, a tear dropping from her eye. Even though she was tough, she hated being yelled at. And no one knew how to protect her, how to defend her. Joe and Kevin were absolutely unaware of what had happened. Miley was too afraid and ashamed to speak and Nick held ice to his head. He was afraid of telling the truth, but he hated that Demi was the one being yelled at.

"Demi we need to do something to all this. It's becoming too tough for all of us to work with you. You clearly haven't got over your and Joe's break up and now you are punishing Nick for it." He said coldly. That's when Miley gasped, Mr. Jonas never was so mean. Miley knew she needed to say something.

"It's not Demi." She said, trying to come up with anything she could to get her out of trouble.

"I'm sorry what?" Mr Jonas asked, he always fancied Miley and would never yell at her.

"It's that, I got scared that I might have feeling for Nick again and I lied that he was a little aggressive with me and that's why Demi did what she did. I'm sorry." She lied.

"Why would you do that? I'm so disappointed.. to both of you." He sighed and got up from the table. When he was out of sight Demi turned his glare back to Nick.

"You are a poor fucking excuse of a man. Can't even tell the truth? Are you gonna take any responsibility for your actions? No I didn't think so. I can't believe I've called you my best friend, you know I don't think you are even a friend anymore. I don't know what you are, what's wrong with you, but I think you seriously lost yourself somewhere down the road." Demi yelled to Nick and got up showing him the finger. "I hate you."

**Authors note: heah, I just wanted Demi to punch someone, and Nick to be dick. And Miley to become shy and scared. Hmmmmmm where is all this going to go? I don't know. Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

"I can't believe you would hit Nick!" Miley laughed at Demi. They were hanging at their tour bus watching old Disney cartoons.

"I can't believe you wouldn't, he's a douche." Demi muttered while painting her nails. "Look Miley this is stupid, you and Nick need some kind of closure. Either be together or not, but this thing between you two it's just getting harder and harder. For everyone."

"I know, it just has been easy to think that Nick would always be there. I guess everyone needs to forget their Prince Charming at some point." Miley smiled sadly and Demi shook his head.

"The minute he touched you like that, he wasn't your Prince Charming anymore."

"No, you don't understand. He was just so mad, I guess I kind of lead him on and then started dating Avan without any warning and I can see why he would be that angry."

"There is no excuses for what he did, he could've controlled himself, but he didn't." Demi hated that Miley wasn't more angry with Nick. There wasn't anything that would make it alright to be violent towards a woman.

**Pictures Of You**

"Oh you, little brother, what did you do this time?" Nick heard his brother's voice from behind him.

"Nothing I'd like to talk about." He snapped and threw himself to his bed. He looked at Joe who was standing next to the door, shaking his head.

"The one thing I never quite understood about you, is that you always find a way to fuck up everything you touch. Like your relationship with mom and dad, it's never been the same after your little stunts in London. Or your relationship with me, you fucked that up too by lying and ruining my last chance with Demi. Oh and you want me to get started with your friendship with Demi, and let's not even talk about Miley.." He just kept going and going, making Nick's head hurt.

"Please stop. And I didn't ruin you and Demi, you ruined it yourself, because you didn't go after her." Was all Nick said.

"You think I should have?" Joe asked confused.

"Well I'm no expert, but I think that's what she wanted you to do. Girls always want boys to fight for them." Nick smiled to his older brother who now sat next to him.

"I guess you are right about that. So are you going to tell me what was that Demi punching you thing all about?" He asked and Nick shook his head. "Why not? You are my brother, we are supposed to tell each other everything! And even though you haven't told me everything in the past, you could start right now." He pouted, Joe always wanted to know what was happening, it killed him if he didn't know something that others did.

"Demi is mad, because I was dick." Nick stated.

"No shit Sherlock, now I'd like to know what you did." Joe rolled his eyes and Nick laughed.

"Does it even matter?"

"Of course it matters, I need to know how to get Demi that mad, I can't get even a proper reaction from her at all, she won't be friendly with me nor will she be angry. She's just ignoring me. "

"Yeah, you don't want to do what I did, believe me." Nick said and hit his head to a pillow.

"Fine, but tell me anyways." He insisted and Nick shook his head.

"I lost myself, I just lost all the control, I stopped thinking and I was stupid."

"What does that even mean? C'mon you've got to give me something." Joe laughed, he definetly thought that this was some kind of joke.

"Joe this isn't fucking funny, I think I might hove done something that I will regret my whole fucking life." Nick yelled and Joe was taken aback. The shouting also made Kevin come to see what was going on with his little brothers.

"Okay, alright, chill. I'm sure what you did wasn't that bad, Demi is just, well you know her. She likes to overreact." Joe said trying to calm down Nick.

"No actually I think she was under reacting." Joe and Kevin looked at each other, worryingly. They had never seen their brother like this. He was giving up, quitting, hating himself. He seemed like he did the worst thing in the world, but neither of them thought that Nick could do anything _that_ bad. He had already messed up so bad, what could be worse than that?

**Pictures Of You**

Demi ran to her sound check, she had completely forgotten while hanging with Miley. She crabbed a microphone from the first person standing close to the stage and jumped in front of the few lucky people who got to see their practising. She saw Joe standing in the side of the stage and she groaned. "What are you doing here, it's my time now. Go go!" She shoothed with her hand, trying to get him away, but he just shook it off by laughing.

"Silly, I though we were going to sing our song." He said and smiled kindly to Demi who shook her head.

"No, I'm not doing that, now go!" She said again taking the microphone away from her mouth, with no results. Joe stayed on the stage, not moving a bit. Then he decided to move closer to Demi.

"Look at them." He whispered while pointing at the audience. "They want us to sing together, c'mon do it for them, for your fans." He pleaded, kowing very well that Demi couldn't say no to her fans.

"Fine." She agreed and the band started to play their song.

When they finished Joe still didn't leave, but watched closely as Demi finished her songs. He laughed when she joked, sang along and cheered for her when she finished. Demi didn't give her not one smile though, only glares trying to get him leave.

"Gosh Joe, why can't you just take a hint. I don't want you near me." Demi whined when they walk away back to their buses.

"Because I'm not making the same mistake twice." He smiled proudly.

"And that would be?" She asked.

"Not fighting for you, not being there, just giving up." He said which made Demi's eyes get a little softer.

"And why is that? Where is this new mood swing coming from?"

"Well let's just say that I think my family has enough boys giving up as of right now, so I don't need to be one of them." He said looking down, which made Demi wonder what he meant.

"Oh? Who's giving up?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Nick, he just isn't himself anymore. Something happened and I don't know what." He whispered, but the thing was that talking about Nick made Demi angry again, that boy just pissed her off.

"Oh well good, he deserves it, I hope he gives up, moves away and I don't ever have to see him again." She snapped.

"Alright, you need to tell me right fucking now what happened with Nick." Joe shouted at Demi with made her take a few steps back.

"Look, I don't think I should tell you, I really don't trust you anymore." She whispered.

"Why? You trusted me before? I think I know you the best out of everyone in the world. Or don't you agree? I know all your secrets, even the ones you can't tell Miley." He said and studied her eyes intensively.

"It's just not my place, this isn't my secret to tell." Demi looked down and bite her lip. "I'm going to go, I'll see you later, alright?" She said and turned around, leaving Joe alone in the hallway. Joe didn't understand, his brother had done something so bad and he couldn't help him at all. And trying to get Demi tell him what it was that Nick had done only made her run away from him, just when she finally started to warm up to him again. Joe didn't know what to do, so he went to the one person who could give him his answers.

**Pictures Of You**

"Joe I don't want to talk about it, I though you wanted to watch a movie." Miley whined and pressed play once again, just to Joe to crab the remote from her and pres pause again.

"Please Mi, I want to be friends with Demi again." He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." She hissed and crossed her legs and started to roll up her leaves for Joe to see the red marks on her wrists. "Nick got mad at me and hurt me, it was an accident and I'm sure he.."

"Sorry, what?" Joe asked to make sure he heard correctly. He just stared at Miley's wrists, he saw the red marks in her hands, but didn't want to believe that it was his brother who did them. Nick wouldn't hurt Miley, he just wouldn't.

"Now you know, that's that. Now let's talk about you and Demi." Miley said wanting to change the subject, she didn't want to talk about it. She knew she needed to talk to only one person, this was a fight she needed to have with Nick, at the moment she was just too scared to do it. She needed to things to calm down, until she could confront him and kick his ass for what he did.

"Miley, no, this isn't right. How the heck can he do something like this? Let's go tell my mom and she'll get Nick out of here, get him somewhere. He clearly isn't stable at all." Joe shook his head in shock.

"No, this is big for Nick. He needs this tour for his solo album, so let's just leave it. I'll deal with all this on my own." Miley said and got up from the couch, because clearly they weren't watching any movies that night. "Demi still loves you." Miley smiled when she realized that talking about Demi would be the only thing that could get Joe to concentrate on something else than her.

"You think so?" He asked, a little excited.

"I'm her best friend, I know so. You just, you can be an ass too sometime. We both can. Actually I think everyone of us can, Deni and Kevin might be the only sane people of us.." She mumbled and Joe laughed.

"Imagine fans thinking we have this amazing perfect life, just because we're on Disney and because we're famous." He smiled and Miley gave him a smile back.

"Yeah.. So, you and Demi.." She started to plan how they would get Demi to forgive him.

**Author's note: sorry about the short chapter meh. This story is already planned out, I know how it will end, only few chapters left. I will skip most of the Jemi stuff though, because this is Niley, not Jemi. Review? My last chap was one of the least reviewed chapters for this story, is there a reason for that? ****Because if you didn't like it then tell me :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Miley laughed at Demi and Joe who were teasing each other non stop. They were just two teenagers, who found their love again and Miley couldn't be happier for them. She had messed up badly, with them and she was so relieved that they were able to work things trough.

"So Miles, how's things with Avan?" Demi asked when she finally sat down.

"Alright I guess, he's coming tonight to our show because he has a break from filming." I smiled to them and Joe just shook his head.

"I don't like the guy, something about him to screams that you can't trust him.." He murmured and Miley rolled her eyes.

"Tell me one of my boyfriends you've liked, seriously? Except from Nick you've hated every single one. I mean Thomas was bad, because I dated him so soon after me and Nick broke up and you hated the pictures. Justin was way too old, even when you met him and noticed that he acted like a 12-year-old. And let's not even start about Liam, you hated that I took him instead of Nick. You must be the world's biggest Niley fan." She shook her head laughing.

"Yes, well and no. I used to be." He admitted. "Now it's making my brother an ass and quite frankly I think his loosing it." He looked down. This was his new favorite topic to talk about, Nick's depression. Demi of course couldn't stand talking about Nick, she was still mad and Miley was just afraid of making any kind of move. But everyone could see it, Nick was changing. He moped around his tour bus and the arenas they were playing at. He didn't smile anymore, or if he did it it was always forced and fake. When he got on stage he made mistakes, just stood with the guitar in his hands and sang the songs.

"I have to admit, I'm getting kind of worried." Miley said and took a part of her hair and started to play with it. "Do you think I should talk to him?" She asked carefully.

"What? No? Are you kidding me? He's going all psycho and you want to talk to him? Uhuh, not on my watch you are not." Demi snapped.

"Dems, it could actually work." Joe tried to convince him.

"Uhmmm, hello? Did you see what he did the last time they had a conversation?" She moaned. She hated that Miley and Joe weren't mad at Nick. They should want to kill him; they had hated him before for much less. And now they were all understanding and forgiving. Not Demi, she wasn't about to watch Miley fall all over Nick after all that happened.

"Fine I won't do it alone." Miley said. "We'll have an intervention." She suggested and to that Demi couldn't say no.

**Pictures Of You**

"Good night everybody!" Miley shouted to the screaming audience.

"Hope you had a great time and hope to see you again!" Demi laughed and at the same time squeezed Joe's hand making the fans go crazy. Nick looked at them holding hands, wondering what he missed since he didn't know they were going out again. He had been so wrapped up in his own bubble lately that he hardly noticed anything.

"Bye!" Nick said walked off the stage earning worried glances from his brothers and Miley. Demi just smiled to the audience and waved to them. After a few minutes the rest of them followed Nick to the back stage, where they were suppose to tell him that they weren't taking any of his act anymore. They saw Nick with his mother and father and went to them.

"Yo Nick, we need to talk." Joe said and wrapped his hand around Nick's neck starting to lead him back to their bus.

"Can't we do it later, I'm kind of middle of something here.." Nick mumbled and pointed to their parents who had papers in their hands and looked at Joe annoyed.

"Yeah sure, what's this about?" Joe asked and took one flayer from his mom before she was able to hid them from him. "Stanford University?" He asked confused.

"University?" Miley asked right after him. "Nick what's this?" She asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going to Uni" He said looking at his hands. No one said anything, they were processing the information and looking at each other trying to figure out what it meant.

Kevin was the first one to ask. "When?"

"I don't know, probably starting in January.." Nick murmured awkwardly.

"January?" Joe asked even more confused. Their tour was going on until March, did he mean the year after that or what?

"Yes, I'm quitting the tour." Nick said.

"What?" Miley looked at him angry. "This is the only time we can spend together proparly and you are leaving?" She yelled.

"It's not like we are spending anytime together anyways and truthfully this is just hurting me and I'm not myself anymore, so going to Uni and getting something else to my mind is a good thing for me." He said looking at Miley.

"Hurting you? You know what, you go, it's not like I care anyways, I'm going to find Avan you guys, see you later." She looked at the others and then gave one last glance to Nick. "You just used your last chance, there's no more us, I thought you were done with leaving me, guess I was wrong. Goodbye Nick." She turned around and walked away from her friends who looked behind her shocked.

"What's that suppose to mean? It's not like we were dating or anything." Nick asked from them.

Joe rolled his eyes looking at him "You know, you are so good at giving advice, maybe you should use them yourself. But just so you know I think you just lost your best friend." He tapped Nick's shoulder. "You should have told us man." He frowned.

"I.." Nick started but couldn't finish his sentence. He just looked around helplessly, trying to get someone tell him what to do. When no one opened their mouth, or said anything he just turned around and walked to their bus. "Fuck my life." He murmured and rubbed his eyes. He didn't understand how everything was taking a total 180 again. He though Miley would never speak to him again and now she was mad because he was leaving.

**Pictures Of You**

Miley looked around for Avan in the backstage but saw him no where. She gazed at her cell phone that didn't tell her anything, thanks to the lack of calls and text messages.

"Miley." She heard the voice from behind her. She turned around to see the gorgeous brown haired boy leaning against a wall, he was wearing ripped jeans and black leather jacket. Miley's heart skipped a beat as she looked at him, he was the definition of sexy at least right now. Miley wrapped her hands around him and lead him to her tour bus. Of course the paparazzi were waiting for them, but they hold each others hands tightly, making sure they got the money shot.

Once they got inside the bus they quickly closed the door and smiled to each other. "You came." Miley smiled and pressed her lips against his.

"Yeah.." He mumbled, not letting their lips separate for a second.

"Uhum, yeah this is getting a tad too much for Joe's eyes right now soooo.." They heard Demi's voice from the bus and started laughing.

"Well put your hands over his eyes." Miley laughed and walked to them. "What's up?" She smiled.

"We kind of wanted to talk about this Nick situation, but clearly you are occupied right now." Demi said nodding at Avan's way.

"Yeah, sorry guys, but we'll do it tomorrow okay?" She hugged them and pushed them to the next room. This was her Avan time, no way Demi and Joe were ruining it.

**Pictures Of You**

The next day Miley woke up tired but happy. They had a great night with Avan, just hanging, watching movies and cuddling. She took her laptop and logged to the one site she knew she shouldn't, her guilty pleasure. She saw the pictures of their show and the videos. One of the titles said "Miley showing off her new boyfriend Avan". She clapped her hand together, excited. Then she went on to the other sites like Perez to see if they wrote anything. Of course they had. Miley felt the butterflies in her stomach, she knew it was unhealthy to be this addicted to the fame, but she couldn't help it, the feeling was amazing.

She looked at the bed next to her that still had the curtains around it so you could tell Demi was still sleeping. She quietly got up and went to take a shower. When she felt the warm water on her skin she finally had the time to think about Nick and his decision to leave. She loved him, that was for sure, and she knew that he cared for her. But he never actually said the words 'I love you'. And maybe it was for better if Nick did leave. Maybe they just needed the time alone, maybe now they could get over each other. She knew Nick was her best friend, the one who knew her the best, but sometimes that just wasn't enough.

She sighed, Nick would leave and she wasn't ready to stop him from doing just that. He needed Nick to apologize, to beg for her forgiveness, to make her know that he truly was sorry and that he didn't mean what he did.

Once she was ready, she went to wake up Demi. She wanted to talk boys, meaning the two of those that were in her life. "C'mon loser get up!" She shouted while drying her hair. She heard Demi groan and laughed at her.

"What time is it?" She cried from her bed.

"Like a lot, I don't know." Miley answered and started to moisturize her skin.

"Mileeeeyyy, it's not even 7 am yet, could you please let me sleep!" Demi shouted and Miley started to laugh, she was so happy, everything just made her smily.

"Well it's time to get up, cause I'm bored." She opened the curtains before Demi's bed and pouted, giving her my puppy dog look. She laughed and sat up.

"Fine, let's go get some coffee." She said and took her ugg boots and put them on.

"You're going like that?" Miley asked looking her from head to toes. She was wearing comfy sleeping pants and t shirt, she looked at her outfit and picked up a cardigan from next to her bed.

"Yup, it's so early that even the paparazzi are sleeping." She laughed and pulled Miley out of the bus. They started to walk to a street that looked like there would be there nearest coffee shop.

"What are you going to do with this Nick thing?" Demi asked from Miley who instantly looked down and bit her lip.

"I don't know, he's my best friend and there's always going to be unfinished business between the two of us and at this point I don't know what could change this. It's like I need him to tell me how much I mean to him, but I know he won't. And I won't either." She said and looked at Demi. "Does that make any sense at all?" She smiled and Demi nodded.

"Of course it does, you love the boy." Demi sighed and wrapped her hands around Miley. "But I think it's better if you just don't see each other in a while Miles. This friendship of yours is getting too hard and heavy and I'm sorry to say it but I think both of you were a lot happier when you didn't talk at all." She smiled sadly and Miley frowned.

"I know, it's just so hard." Demi squeezed her tighter.

"It's fine, you just need your closure and a real one this time." She said and Miley nodded. Demi was right, all this needed to end once and for all. They couldn't keep hurting each other anymore.

**Pictures Of You**

Miley looked at the bus that seemed empty, but she knew Nick was there. Joe told her that this would be the best time for her to talk with him. Miley walked further inside to the bus and looked around not seeing him. She came to the bunks and decided that Joe was wrong, no one was inside the bus. Then she heard the shower and though Nick must have been showering so she just sat down to one of the bunks and waited for him. After five minutes wet and half naked Nick opened the bathroom door. For a second Miley took the sight in, his wet muscular body and then she quickly put her hands before her eyes and screamed.

"God Nick, could you like put some clothes on?" She was shocked and Nick chuckled, until he remembered. He walked to his closet and took jeans and shirt and quickly put them on. He turned to see Miley still covering her eyes.

"You can look now.." He whispered and saw Miley slowly taking her hands down. "Miley, what are you doing here?" He asked and sat to the bunk beside her.

"I know what I said about never wanting to see you and not caring an all, but you know that's not true." She said and looked at her hands. Nick didn't understand, did she apologize, for what? He was the one who had all the apologizing to do. "I want you to go." She whispered and Nick's heart shattered.

"What? Miley, I've been meaning to apologize, you know what I did is not me not at all. And I totally understand if you hate me, but I can't leave things like this, you are still too important to me." Nick said quickly and looked at her eyes pleading.

"Nick I know it's not you and I know you wouldn't hurt fly, but look where this friendship of our has got us.." She whispered and Nick understood.

"Okay." He agreed. "But for what it's worth, you are my best friend Miley, I never want to lose you for good." He pleaded and Miley gave him a smile, a real one.

"I know silly, and remember no matter what happens I think we'll always find our way back to each other, I just hope that next time is the right time." She smiled and hugged Nick who gladly accepted the hug, taking her scent in. This might be the last time, in a very long time he would have her so close, he wanted to remember the moment.

"Goodbye Nick." She smiled and wiped away a tear that escaped her eye. When she walked away from him, he realized that this might actually have been his last change.

He looked at her back and whispered. "But I love you." But she was too far to hear it.

**Author's Note: ehm, after this, one chapter left. then epilogue i think. :o I'd like to have 100 reviews for this story sooooo I wish you'd review because I know there's a lot more people reading this than reviewing. :) So maybe you'd like to answer one question for me: what do you think is going down in the last chapter? :) 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: I love Miley's Robot, like seriously. Okay it just started from Spotify and now I'm trying to work but can't cause I feel like dancing. It's amazing song. I love it. Do you? What's your favorite song from Can't Be Tamed? Oh by the way my favorite is Stay, but Robot amazing too. I love the whole album.**

**Just a warning about this chapter, I hate the first part of it, everything goes down so fast. Sorry about that.**

Nick stared at his computer, his hands shaking. He was home, back in California. He left the tour to go to University. He was excited, he would finally be normal, do normal things. He didn't want the fame to be a part of his life in university. He would study music of course, but he was going to major in Political Science. But right now he couldn't take his eyes from the pictures he saw in front of his eyes. They showed Avan, Miley's boyfriend Avan, sticking his tongue to another girl's mouth. Nick felt the blood rushing trough his veins. Did they break up, or did he cheat on her.

He grabbed his cellphone and called Demi. She would know what had happened. She answered quickly. "Nick this isn't a great time." She said and sounded angry.

"I just want to know, I saw the pictures." Nick said and heard Demi sigh.

"Yes and Miley's devastated, I don't have time to this. Bye Nick." She hang up the phone and Nick stared at the phone in his hand. He needed to do something. No one did something like this to his girl, no one. He close his laptop and took his car keys, he knew exactly what he needed to do, he needed to find him.

While he was driving he took his phone again and called her friend, Victoria. They had recorded together and he knew she was friends with Avan. "Hi Nick, what's up?" She heard the happy answer.

"Hi Vic, you shooting today?" He asked and she told him yes. "Can I come to the set? I'm back in Cali and I'm super bored, everyone else are somewhere in Canada." He asked and she agreed telling him where to come.

He drove to the studio and pulled up in front of the 'Victorious' sing. The security told him where to go, Inside the studio he needed to go a few hallways trough and a few turns and he finally saw the set. They were shooting so he decided he would wait for Avan in his dressing room. It took him a while to find it but when he did he sat to a couch and started waiting. Half an hour later the door opened Avan came inside with a random girl. They started to make out, not even realizing Nicks presence. Nick coughed and Avan turned to look at him.

"Hey man what's up." He looked at him thinking why Nick Jonas would be in his dressing room. He asked the girl to leave and closed the door.

"Woah, you bounce back fast." Nick stated and Avan grinned.

"Yeah, well me and Miley were never serious." She laughed and Nick raised his eyebrow.

"Did she know that?" He asked when Avan sat down to a chair.

"She's just a girl, you know? He smiled and Nick looked at him with unbelieving look.

"Have you met Miley? She not just a girl, she's the most gorgeous thing in this whole planet. And you screwed her up." He growled. Obviously this boy didn't appreciate Miley at all.

"Me and Miley had this unspoken deal, we both knew it was just for the fame." He said and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're so, I don't even find the words to explain what you are." Nick rolled his eyes and Avan laughed.

"Well we had our fun, she's s really fun girl to hang around with and man she has a great body." He grinned again, reaching Nick's limits.

"Yeah, well that fun girl you like to hang around with is now in her fucking tour bus crying her eyes out, because you decided to humiliate her and make her become a laughing-stock." Nick said and got up, the conversation wasn't going anywhere. Avan got up as well, but he wasn't laughing anymore.

"You know as well as me that if I didn't do it, she would have thrown me under the bus anytime, the girl only cares about herself. She has no heart. And I think she'll get over it, you know what they say, once a slut always a slut." He laughed again for a second, then Nick's fist met his chin and he dropped to the ground.

"You fucking say a word about her like that and you'll be dead. Understand?" Nick spatted shouting at him.

"Haha, what is little Nick Jonas going to do about it?" He gave a dirty laugh earning another shot in his face. Nick hit him not once, not twice, but he just kept hitting him. No one talked about Miley like that, he wanted to kill him. He probably would have if the people wouldn't have heard the shouting from the hallway and ran inside dragging Nick away from Avan. They glared at each other for a while and then Nick decided to leave.

"One word about her, and you are dead." Nick said and turned around. He slammed every door close that he came across to. He was furious.

**Pictures Of You**

"He did what? It says so where? Oh that's good. I'm kind of proud of him. Yeah she's still a mess." Demi said to the phone while Miley was listening to her. She was a mess, it was true. She was crying and feeling stupid, letting that guy into her life without thinking about it. He didn't break her heart, she was a mess because she hated how people would read about it. Of course she didn't say that aloud, people just assumed she was crying because she got her heart broken. "Okay I'll talk to you later, bye." Demi hang up the phone and looked at Miley.

"So, I think he might be your Prince Charming after all." She gave her a smile.

"Who?" Miley asked confused.

"Nick, wait a second." She said and grabbed Miley's laptop, going on line. A few second after she gave the laptop to Miley and there it was. Avan Jogia beaten up. The pictures said it all, he had a black eye and he looked like someone had beaten the shit out of him.

"What does this have to do with Nick?" Miley asked, still confused. Until it hit her. "He did this?" She asked shocked.

"Yup, she crashed their set and lost it." Demi laughed.

"This isn't funny Demi, this could mean law suit or end of Nick's career or who knows what!" Miley threw her hands up.

"Well it's been three days and no word from Avan, so I think he's clear." Demi said.

"Oh god, I need to go see him." Miley said and got up to start packing.

"Wait see who? You're going to see Avan after what he did to you?" Demi cried out.

"No, Nick of course." Miley said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you sure? I mean, we have show tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'll be back by then." She threw rest of her stuff to her bag and rushed out of the bus, leaving Demi there staring the spot Miley had just been. Then she grabbed her cellphone calling Joe.

"We need to cover for Miley, she just left. LA to see Nick. Yea I don't know. She'll be back tomorrow. No you don't say a word to anyone. Yes it was Nick, how did you know? You know your brother? He's never done anything like that before. Okey fine, it's about Miley he does tend to do stupid things for her. See you later." She hang up the phone once again.

**Pictures Of You**

Miley looked out of the cab's window seeing the familiar streets passing. She tapped her foot and counted minutes until she would be there. After a few minutes she saw the house in front of her she paid the driver and jumped out of the car pressing the right numbers to open the gate. She ran to the front door and started banging it and pressing the door bell. It was late, almost midnight, but she couldn't get a earlier flight. Soon she heard him yelling.

"I'm coming I'm coming, who the hell comes to my door at this time.." He opened the door and froze. "Miley?" He thought he was dreaming, why would she be there if he wasn't.

"Why did you do it?" She demanded and Nick understood, she was there to judge him, to tell him that it wasn't his place and that he had messed up once again.

"You know why." He said and let her in.

"Yeah but I need to hear it." She said and gave him a pleading look.

"Because he hurt you, because he hurt the one thing I care the most about." He sighed, he was too afraid to look her in the eyes.

"Care.. of course." She whispered. "You shouldn't have done it, I could have dealt with it."

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for me. I can't just look at him hurting you, not like that." He murmured.

"Nick how is it about you? It was my fucking relationship!" Miley yelled at him and he looked at her furiously.

"Because I love you, because you aren't the first thing I think about when I wake up, or the last when I go to sleep, you are the only thing I ever think about, you just don't leave my head. No matter what I'm doing I always want to see your smile, always want to see those amazing eyes. And it's killing me that I can't be there when you wake up, next to you, holding you. And because it doesn't matter what you say, it will always be about me, always about us. And you know it too." He turned around to face her, but instead of hearing her yell at him, he felt her lips pressing against his. She kissed him, like it was the last thing she would ever do, like she would never see him again. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back just as passionately.

He pressed her against the wall and lifted her legs up for her to wrap them around his waist. They studied each others bodies, that they didn't know yet because they had both grown from the last time they kissed like this. They didn't stop to take a breath, they just enjoyed the moment, feeling each other so close again. Without thinking about, without breaking the kiss, Nick carried Miley to his bedroom for the night.

**Pictures Of You**

"I don't want to leave, no seriously, I can drop off the tour as well!" Miley laughed and kissed Nick's neck.

"Don't be stupid Miles, you could never give that up." Nick said and soothed her hair.

"But I could, I mean you did and I didn't want to go to that tour anyways." She moaned.

"Your fans would be disappointed, you don't want that." Nick smiled and ran his fingertips through Miley's exposed back.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She smiled and gave him another kiss. "So you know what this means right?" She pointed the two of them and Nick raised his eyebrow. "I gave you my virginity, so you better not bail on me this time." She smiled and Nick laughed shaking his head and pecked her lips.

"Miley, I'm not planning on ever loosing you again. I love you." He pressed his forehead against hers.

"I know, I love you too." She smiled and pulled him closer, hugging him. She didn't need a bad boy, she didn't need an older guy, she needed Nick, the one who she wouldn't want to kill from time to time, but the one she would always open her heart to. And finally they could start over. Demi was right, he definitely was her Prince Charming after all.

**Author's note : that's it, no actually cause there's the epilogue. but that's it. the last chapter. feel free to say whatever about it, did you hate it? did you like it? are you dissapointed?**

**also check out my other stories if you haven't before. my twitter is ainoknows so follow me, if you want to. yea okay weird i feel just really proud of myself for finishing this. eeeeep.**


	19. Epilogue

**4 months later**

Nick sat on the class, learning something about US' foreign policy, but found it hard to concentrate on. It was three months since he started in the University and his life had changed so much in that time. At first people, well mostly girls, went crazy because Nick Jonas was in the same classes as they, but after a month they got used to it. He was one of the students, not special in anyway and that's what he wanted.

"Nick, sppppst." He hard someone whispering from behind him and turned to see a blond girl smiling. "Hi I'm Jess, me and my friends over there" she pointed at her friends "were wondering if you'd like to be a part of our study group, because we heard that you need to have one, or it's going to be really really hard if you don't." She smiled.

"Oh, thank you, yeah that would be great." Nick said and nodded to her friends. At the same time the lecturer was finishing up so Nick took all of his books and got up from his seat. He started to walk out side with the girl.

"So I haven't seen you in any of the parties or anything, where have you been?" She asked.

"Oh I have a really busy schedule so I just thought parties can wait a while, and I used to have a thing for partying too much so I'm just trying to concentrate on studying." He said and the girl nodded when they opened the door facing the sun light outside.

"Alright, well if you ever want to you know meet up or decide to have a little fun, give me a call." She gave him a flirty smile taking her pen up to write down her number, but at that moment Nick couldn't care less about Jess, because she saw the most beautiful girl leaning against her car on the driveway.

"Yea, yea, catch up with you later, gotta go bye." Nick mumbled and walked to Miley who happily wrapped her hands around him giving him a kiss.

"Hi sexy." She smiled and looked over to the blond girl, giving her a glare. "Should I get worried about that girl over there?" She asked.

"What girl?" He asked confused and Miley laughed at his unawareness. "So what's up?"

"We finished on set already so I thought why not pick you up and go somewhere, just the two of us." She suggested and Nick nodded eagerly. Before they could get into the car people started to notice Miley and soon they were surrounded by fans asking for pictures and autographs. She gladly took a picture with everyone who wanted one and signed every piece of paper handed to her.

"Miley what are you going to do now that your contract with Disney ended?" A girl about twenty years old, asked her. It was announced a few weeks back, it was a mutual decision not to make the contract longer, that way in future both of them, Miley and Disney, could suggest working together, but they didn't have to.

"I don't know, right now I'm filming this movie and then it's whatever I want to do." She smiled brightly and pecked Nick's cheek.

"You know I'm really glad you two are back together." The girl pointed at Nick and Miley. "I have to admit I've been hardcore Niley fan for good four years now." Miley and Nick both laughed at that and she gave them a shy smile. "I know nothing about your relationship, but somehow every time you two are together you just seem much happier."

"Thank you, I feel a lot happier too." Nick smiled. "But we've got to get going." He said and they got into the car. "That's so freaking weird that people say we are happier when we're together than when we're not, I never get used to that." He shook his head.

"What did your mom say to the whole moving in together thing, I know we don't need her approval, but it would be nice you know?" Miley asked from Nick.

"Yeah, I did talk to her, it's not a surprise she's not ecstatic, but she said that if that's what I want then I should go for it." Nick laughed and squeezed Miley's hand.

"Really? Are you kidding me, whoa, that's amazing baby." She took her eyes off the road for a second to give him a kiss. "You know because of that I think we should go look at the place right now." Miley grinned and I agreed. Miley had bought the place months earlier, but she never wanted to move there alone, her and Nick moving in together was perfect.

Neither of them actually believed that any of it was true, after going trough everything that they had it was amazing that they found their way back to each other and now they were actually moving in together. After only four months. But they were in it for a long run now, neither of them was going to back down.

**Thank you to everyone who read this story, really it's amazing that so many did. Thank you mileycfan4eva, Team M, MileyXxJonasXx, Welcome To My Life As Mossface, Sly-88, Abigail17, Brucas 224, xmileylovex, heartvibe, PHYSCO. Kung-Fu Dancerr and ColourMyWorld for reviewing the most and everyone else who read this.**

**Also thanks to Curre/Carita/Purina for reviewing almost every chapter and reading my fanfiction everytime I needed someone's opinion. I made it, I wrote the story, HELL YEAH. I love you. xxxxxxxxx**

**ps I have a idea for sequel, would you like me to write it? Review :)**


	20. Sequel?

"Dani are you kidding me? Of course we'll be godparents!" Miley shouted happily and gave the parents to be hugs. She was way to young to have kids on her own, but she loved them so much that being in a godparent was a dream come true to her.

The Final Sound

"My God Miley, when do you have time for me? It's freaking movie after movie after movie and now you have yet again a new movie about to start filming? And the worst part is you never ever tell me these things yourself, it's always the news or the Internet, how do you think that's making me feel?" Nick yelled at Miley who threw things at her bag at the same time.

"Will you relax? It's only a month and I'll be back then and you have your classes anyways." She rolled her eyes; it was always the same thing. Always the same fight.

The Final Sound

"Jess, stop it! Now! You're embarrassing me!" Nick laughed at the blond girl who was painting Nick's nails instead of actually working on their project.

"Who cares Nicky, it looks good on you, I promise." She winked at him. Nick noticed something though, she called her Nicky and no one ever did that, unless they were dating.

The Final Sound

"Who the hell is she Nicholas?" Miley glared at the girl sitting in her kitchen.

"She's my study buddy, I've told you about Jess remember?" Nick sighed looking at the two girls giving each other death glares.

"No I don't recall you talking about the smoking hot blond you are spending every waking moment with, but the Jess as in short for Jesse." She started to raise her voice.

The Final Sound

"No matter what you say I won't change my mind, I will be getting on that plane and you will either come with me or stay here." They looked at each other with tears in their eyes, knowing that this was the final decision they would make, the final sound to their song, the final scene of their story. it was all here and now and after this it would either be happy ever after or regrets for the rest of their lives.

**Author's note: So this is what I've been thinking the sequel would be like. Lots of drama I think haha. What do you think? Should I write it? It would take some time though, cause I have other stories I want to finish first, but I kinda like this idea I have for this.**


End file.
